Envers et contre tout
by Sylae
Summary: Et si Sam avait réussi à souiller son corps, au point de tenir son âme à distance ? Un frère brisé, un ange sans Dieu, deux combats mais une seule nécessité : rester ensemble, malgré les conflits d'intérêt, malgré les mensonges, malgré tout…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Première fanfiction sur l'univers de Supernatural, dont j'ai littéralement dévoré toutes les saisons ! Au passage, disclaimer oblige : je ne fais que me jouer de l'univers et des personnages créés par Eric Kripke, rien n'est malheureusement à moi.

Cette fiction a pour point de départ l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, dont ce premier chapitre est très largement inspiré. Disons qu'il reprend les points clés de l'épisode, un peu remaniés, et surtout aboutissant à une fin très différente ! Et bien sûr, c'était pour moi l'occasion d'une pointe -d'un océan ?- de Destiel. Mais pas seulement.

Plutôt longue fic en perspective, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre! Je pense adopter le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Alors bien sûr, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu à partir de la saison 6, ne lisez pas, ce serait du pur spoilers ! Pour les autres... C'est tout de suite = bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour son frère, Dean Winchester était mort une deuxième fois. Durant exactement sept minutes et six secondes, son cœur avait cessé de battre, récalcitrant aux injections d'adrénaline et aux chocs électriques. Puis, à force d'acharnement thérapeutique, il était reparti, l'arrachant à sa discussion avec la Mort. Tant de questions se bousculaient alors dans son esprit… Pourtant, dès le premier battement, dès la première inspiration, une seule pensée avait surgi de l'abîme : il allait récupérer l'âme de Sam, et le soulagement s'était diffusé dans tout son être, apaisant les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur. Cela lui rappela la fois où il avait conclu ce pacte avec le démon des croisements, et qu'il avait retrouvé son frère vivant, à la place du cadavre froid et rigide qu'il avait serré dans ses bras. A la différence, peu subtile, qu'il ne venait pas de se condamner à l'Enfer.

Alors, de ce fait, Dean était galvanisé. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait roulé à 170 km/h, la chanson « Hurricane » résonnant dans l'habitacle de l'Impala. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais la réaction de Sam lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide :

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Tu m'as entendu.

- J'ai aussi entendu dire par Castiel et Crowley que si je la récupérais, soit ça me tuerait, soit je me transformerais en légume, et ça j'en ai pas envie !

Comme s'il ne s'en était pas préoccupé ! Dean exposa ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, se sentant s'aventurer sur des charbons ardents :

- La Mort dit qu'elle peut installer un mur.

- Un mur ?!

- Oui, un mur qui te permettrait de ne plus te souvenir de ton séjour en Enfer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Grâce à ce mur, je serais… guéri ? s'enquit-il, dubitatif.

Dean marqua une pause, bouchée bée, et échangea un regard avec Bobby, toujours assis sur son fauteuil décrépi. Il songea une seconde à mentir, à le rassurer ; mais à qui voulait-il le cacher, ça aurait juste été pour le convaincre d'accepter. Il céda :

- Non, le mur n'est pas incassable… Mais il peut tenir jusqu'à ta mort ! enchérit-il dans la foulée.

- Oh, génial. En d'autres termes, ça ne te fait rien de jouer avec ma vie… railla Sam.

- J'étais de te la sauver, au contraire !

- La moindre des choses était de me consulter avant. Il s'agit de ma vie, et de mon âme ! Et ce n'est pas ta tête qui risque d'exploser si ton super plan part en vrille !

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent d'un regard accusateur, chacun fermement campé sur ses positions. Dean sonda les yeux de son petit frère, essayant de comprendre les véritables motivations de sa réticence. Mais depuis son retour, il n'avait jamais lu la moindre émotion dans ce regard robotique. Pourtant, il devait avoir peur : c'était la seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à rejeter son âme, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe, il avait de la volonté pour deux.

- Par curiosité, j'imagine que la Mort n'a pas accepté de t'aider par bonté de cœur… C'est quoi la contrepartie ?

Bobby s'était levé, et se planta devant Dean. L'homme ne perdait jamais le nord, quoiqu'on puisse lui annoncer. Tout à son argumentaire, Dean n'avait pas songé à la manière d'aborder cette partie du deal. Il hésita, cherchant le meilleur angle.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai rien entendu, relança Bobby, impossible à duper.

- Je dois porter sa bague une journée.

- Quel est l'intérêt pour lui que tu fasses ça ?

- J'en sais rien, ça le fait peut-être triper ! En tout cas, je vais le faire, énonça-t-il fermement.

Sam secoua la tête, abasourdi. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa famille, sachant son frère impossible à raisonner.

- Où tu vas ?

- Ecoute…

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, l'expression résignée :

- J'ai compris. J'ai pas le choix, on dirait. Laisse-moi une minute que je me fasse à l'idée, d'accord ?

Il soupira, et sans attendre de réponse, les planta au milieu du salon. Suspicieux, Dean le regarda s'éloigner, avant de se tourner vers Bobby. Il sortit une bague large, sertie d'une pierre ivoire, de la poche de son blouson et la fit tourner entre ses doigts :

- Si c'est ça qu'il cherche, il va vite déchanter, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Bobby vit au-delà de son air badin. Il vit ses doutes, son angoisse, sa douloureuse sensation de côtoyer un parfait étranger. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il y perçut l'étendue de ce que Dean ferait pour sauver l'âme de Sam, et cela l'inquiéta, encore… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean remuerait ciel et terre pour son petit frère. Et la dernière fois, cette obsession avait initié l'apocalypse.

- Surveille-le, lui intima Dean.

- Compte sur moi.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Après un regard entendu, Dean baissa les yeux et passa la bague autour de son doigt.

* * *

Alors qu'il traçait le symbole angélique d'une craie blanche, Sam Winchester se fit la réflexion que la vie pouvait prendre une direction curieuse. Depuis son retour de la cage de Lucifer, il vivait au jour le jour, l'esprit serein : il ne connaissait ni peur, ni colère, ni amour. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi léger et voilà que son frère, cet éternel emmerdeur, réclamait la restitution de son âme ! Ce poids, cette chose inutile, factice, qui le culpabilisait, le ralentissait, faussait son jugement. Dans un passé qui lui semblait lointain, Sam concevait l'affection qu'il avait pour son grand frère; mais désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un obstacle, un frein à sa vie d'adrénaline et de plaisir primaire. S'il l'avait voulu à ses côtés, c'était en souvenir de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait jadis et en raison du sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour lui; et puis, un chasseur entraîné et fidèle était toujours un atout.

Mais c'était sans compter ses états d'âme à l'eau de rose, ses considérations morales… Il n'avait pas souvenir de cette facette de Dean; peut-être parce qu'à l'époque, c'était lui qui jouait le rôle du mec compatissant, naïf, pour qui chaque vie comptait, même celle dont le sacrifice pouvait sauver des dizaines d'autres existences. Dean lui apparaissait alors plus dur, meilleur chasseur, parfois même… injuste, inhumain. Il sourit, face à l'ironie de la situation.

Il se souvenait de ses peurs antérieures, sans les éprouver. Son complexe du monstre lui paraissait tellement stupide, à présent. Il était différent, et alors ? Les autres étaient insipides, sans valeur, de la chair à pâté pour les démons. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu leur ressembler ?

Sans une once d'hésitation, il craqua l'ultime allumette, et la jeta sur les ingrédients, achevant son sort d'invocation. Les flammes jaillirent, le faisant reculer d'un pas prudent, tandis qu'une même explosion retentissait quelques mètres plus loin. Quand les étincelles se dissipèrent, Sam reconnut la silhouette de Balthazar, se découpant dans l'obscurité du hangar. La surprise passa fugacement sur les traits de l'ange, mais il reprit bien vite son air nonchalant :

- Sam Winchester…

Le temps de cligner des yeux, il avait disparu. Sam se retourna aussitôt, ayant ouïe un bruissement d'aile dans son dos. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard :

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas dérangé pour rien.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Balthazar.

- Voyez-vous ça…

Balthazar s'éloigna, regardant distraitement le cercle d'invocation tracé sur le sol. Sam sentait bien qu'il avait perdu le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui accordait. Il revit sa demande à la baisse :

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil. D'un conseil d'ange.

- Demande à ton petit copain.

- Castiel ne peut rien pour moi !

Il avait de nouveau perdu son sang froid. Deux fois en moins d'une heure, ce n'était pas habituel. Cette histoire d'âme le foutait déjà en l'air, avant même d'en être habité. Balthazar étudia son expression, intrigué par son éclat. Sam avait piqué sa curiosité ; il devait à présent captiver son attention :

- Je voudrais savoir s'il existe un sortilège, une arme, n'importe quoi, quelque chose capable de retenir une âme hors du corps. Pour toujours.

- Oh… Je peux savoir dans quel but ?

Sam hésita, un bref instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vulnérable. Demander de l'aide, révéler sa nature, à un ange de surcroît, lui donnait l'impression de confesser une faiblesse. Se constituant un masque d'assurance, il avoua :

- C'est pour moi.

- Tiens donc. De plus en plus intéressant…

Balthazar se rapprocha de lui, avec une démarche prédatrice. A un mètre de lui, son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois :

- Et où elle est, ton âme ?

Sam soutint son regard, malgré son intensité. Une, deux, trois secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'il ne trouve les mots. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'une part de lui-même était toujours là-bas, meurtrie, à servir de défouloir à deux frères mégalomanes. Il s'en était détaché. Peut-être même était-ce grâce à la diversion de son âme torturée qu'il avait réussi à leur échapper.

- Alors, elle est restée dans la cage…

Pour la première fois, Sam sentit une certaine empathie dans sa voix. Il semblait presque… désolé. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il n'avait rien à faire de leur pitié !

- Mon frère a trouvé le moyen de la récupérer. Je n'en veux pas.

- Non, évidemment que tu n'en veux pas. Michel et Lucifer l'empoisonnent de leur haine en ce moment même, énonça-t-il en faisant le tour de l'humain, tel un félin autour de sa proie.

- Alors, tu peux m'aider ? coupa court Sam.

- Je peux. Le tout est de savoir si j'en ai envie.

Balthazar lui tournait à présent le dos, et Sam ne pouvait voir ce que reflétait son visage. Attendait-il quelque chose de lui ? Quoi que ce fût, il lui accorderait sans hésiter :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Quelque chose que tu fais très bien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Chasser.

L'ange se retourna, avant de préciser :

- Je veux que tu chasses pour moi. Je te dirais quoi chasser, quand chasser, et tu le feras sans poser de questions.

Sam fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par cette demande d'allégeance. Il se demandait ce que Balthazar voulait bien chasser ; il aurait tout le temps de le découvrir, une fois sauvé de l'intrusion de son âme. Il se fit la réflexion que travailler pour Balthazar ne saurait être pire que sa pseudo-collaboration avec Crowley, ce qui acheva de le convaincre.

- Très bien.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Vous l'avez.

L'ange le dévisagea intensément, et Sam comprit le message qu'il souhaitait lui faire passer: un clignement des paupières, un claquement de doigt, et Sam Winchester, âme ou pas, se retrouverait dispersé aux quatre coins du cosmos. Quand on s'engageait auprès d'une entité céleste, on était forcé d'assimiler la valeur de l'intégrité. Et une bonne dose d'humilité, au passage.

- Il y a un sortilège. Dégoter les différents ingrédients ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, mais il y a tout de même une difficulté…

- Laquelle ?

- Il va falloir souiller ton véhicule.

- En faisant quoi ?

- En faisant quelque chose de tellement avilissant, qu'il le rendra inhabitable. Il s'agit d'une chose tout à fait spécifique.

Il n'était plus qu'à un demi-mètre, face à lui, sondant le moindre signe de rétraction, traquant la moindre étincelle d'hésitation.

- D'accord. Quoi ?

- Un parricide.

Le mot était lâché. Balthazar, comme pratiquement tous les êtres, n'avait jamais côtoyé d'humain sans âme. Parmi ses frères, c'était certainement le plus difficile à désarçonner. Toutefois, il devait bien admettre qu'il s'attendait à une réaction, un signe de répulsion ; mais rien, pas un minime tressaillement, ne parcourut l'homme qui lui faisait face :

- Mon père est mort depuis des années, objecta-t-il.

- Il te faut le sang de ton père, mais ça ne doit pas nécessairement être celui de ton père biologique. Tu as bien un père de substitution, non ?

Sam baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Balthazar vit ses mâchoires se contracter, son cou se tendre, la lueur vaciller dans son regard… Puis tout fût balayé, remplacé par une détermination farouche, que Balthazar n'avait que trop vu dans sa longue vie, lors des drames terrestres : l'expression d'un homme résolu, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Dès que la bague glissa autour de son doigt, l'environnement changea. Ou plus vraisemblablement, c'est lui qui fût téléporté; et pas dans une de ses villes préférées. De grands buildings le cernaient, lui bouchant l'horizon et lui renvoyant l'écho des coups de klaxons itératifs. Il venait d'apparaître en face d'une laverie automatique, et il détourna les yeux du spectacle abrutissant du linge tourbillonnant, pour rechercher un indice, un point de repère dans tout ce merdier.

Tessa apparut sur le trottoir, marchant dans sa direction, dans son éternelle tenue noire. Un businessman pressé traversa son épaule, et Dean en déduisit que lui-même devait être « transparent ». Chouette perspective.

Elle se planta devant lui, et lui annonça la couleur sans détour :

- Que ce soit clair, pour qu'on finisse cette journée avec le moins de désagrément possible : je ne suis pas ravi que tu incarnes la Mort, et ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir travailler avec toi.

- C'est ton patron qui a eu cette idée, pas moi, lui rappela-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais tu as une fâcheuse tendance à anéantir tout ce que tu touches. Alors ça m'arrangerait si tu t'en tenais aux règles.

Elle le dépassa et avança d'une démarche pressée dans la grande avenue, indifférente aux passants qui la traversaient. En désespoir de cause, Dean lui emboîta le pas :

- Et qui sont… ?

- Au cours des prochaines 24 heures, tu vas tuer tous les gens qui doivent mourir.

- Et comment puis-je savoir qui doit mourir ?

- J'ai une liste, énonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Non. Tu les touches, ils meurent, et je les emmène. C'est compris ?

- Oui, je crois.

Il accéléra la cadence pour marcher à sa hauteur. Qui aurait cru qu'être une Faucheuse était un métier aussi stressant ?

- Si tu enlèves ta bague, tu as perdu. Si tu désobéis, tu as perdu, rappela-t-elle.

- D'accord.

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, insista-t-elle. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les baby-sitters.

Il lui parlait comme à un môme de huit ans dans un magasin de jouets, constata-t-il amèrement. Il acquiesça, pressé de ne plus avoir à subir ces sermons, et calqua ses pas aux siens.

Mais s'il s'était attardé sur l'attitude de Tessa, il aurait vu que ce qu'il prenait pour de l'empressement était du malaise, que son apparence désagréable n'était qu'un mur pour dissimuler son appréhension, et le sentiment d'injustice qui lui empoignait les viscères.

* * *

- C'est le moment où tu pointes une arme sur moi et que tu m'enfermes à la cave ?

- Est-ce nécessaire ?

Bobby avisa Sam du regard. La tension était palpable mais Bobby lui faisait confiance. Confiance ? Comme Sam leur avait fait confiance pour l'accepter comme il était, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'évoluer, pas le droit d'être… différent. L'histoire de sa vie. Alors il se para de son masque d'indifférence :

- Non.

Voilà ce que sa nouvelle condition lui permettait de faire, sans contrariété, sans cette pesanteur dans la poitrine, sans cet arrière-goût amer dans la bouche : mentir, tricher, manipuler. La soirée s'annonçant longue, Bobby sortit un jeu de cartes et quelques bières, et ils entamèrent une longue partie de poker.

Le soleil déclinait, et la nuit tomba sur eux. Quand le vieux chasseur était absorbé par les cartes, Sam en profitait pour le regarder, cet homme bourru qui avait toujours été là, veillant sur leur père et eux, sans jamais rien demander en retour. La lueur des bougies accentuait les larges poches sous ses yeux plissés, rappelant toutes les nuits d'insomnie passées dans les livres ancestraux à recueillir les informations utiles aux frères Winchester, ou tout simplement à se soucier d'eux. Bobby, sa maison rustique et poussiéreuse, son arrière-cour de voitures, était leur port, leur foyer. Bobby et son expérience, son pragmatisme, les avait tiré des mauvais pas que leur impulsivité juvénile leur avait fait commettre. Bobby et sa patience, qui les avait guidé, leur avait pardonné leurs impairs, ne les avait jamais abandonné. Bobby, qui avait veillé sur eux comme un père.

Sam l'admirait, un peu comme on admire une force de la nature, un roc qui avait résisté aux vents et marées. Pour un chasseur, il arrivait à un âge respectable. Sam ne voulait pas sa mort. S'il pouvait l'épargner, il le ferait ; mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sa décision était prise, depuis que le mot parricide avait été lâché dans cette grange désaffectée. La situation était limpide, sans équivoque : c'était lui, ou Bobby.

* * *

Dean et Tessa arrivèrent aux abords d'un parc, arpenté par les joggeurs et les promeneurs de chiens en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils croisèrent également de nombreuses mères de famille avec leurs poussettes, en train de surveiller de loin leurs enfants plus âgés jouer dans les bacs à sable et les aires de jeux. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise, plongé au cœur de ce quotidien familial qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il se sentait décalé, comme jurant dans cette fichue carte postale. Et surtout, il sentait ses viscères se nouer à l'idée d'être venu pour prendre la vie d'une de ces mères, ou d'un de ces enfants. Tess remarqua sa sombre humeur, et finit par demander :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dean stoppa au beau milieu de l'allée. La Faucheuse s'arrêta, et détailla son visage contrarié.

- Tu me demandes si quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu étais là ! Dans le même espace-temps, que je sache !

Bien sûr, Tessa s'attendait à cette discussion, à un moment ou un autre. C'était à la fois dérangeant et fascinant de voir Dean s'escrimer à renflouer ses sentiments, jusqu'à ce que tout le submerge et explose à la surface. Elle acquiesça :

- J'étais là, Dean.

- Elle avait dix-sept ans !

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la mort.

- Elle était là, en train de flirter dans ce café, puis… crac ! Elle se met à convulser par terre, et elle meurt ?! Comme ça ?!

Il leva les bras, dans un signe d'impuissance. Tess se demandait souvent pourquoi tout cela était si difficile à concevoir pour les humains : la mort était comme la vie, hasardeuse, volatile, surprenante. Le dernier souffle de quelqu'un était tout aussi soudain que sa conception. Ce jeu, cet équilibre perpétuel n'était pas influencé par la justice, la notion de bien et de mal, ou le temps. Elle fit néanmoins appel à son empathie :

- Dean, ton univers n'est que destin et violence. C'est difficile à concevoir pour toi, mais tout le monde ne meurt pas de façon extraordinaire, et toutes les morts n'ont pas de raisons, dans le sens où tu l'entends. Elles contribuent à l'équilibre naturel.

- Qui décide donc de tout ça ? Qui établit ce programme de vie et de mort ?

- Personne ne sait, Dean. Pour les Faucheurs, la liste est innée.

- Toujours des foutues questions sans foutues réponses…

Dean lui tourna le dos, perturbé, essayant de retrouver ses moyens, de taire la rage sourde qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Il devait avancer. Il devait continuer, pour Sam, pour que lui et son frère survivent dans cette jungle, ensemble. Il lui manquait ; bon sang, qu'il lui manquait. La joie intense que lui avait insufflée l'étreinte de son petit frère lors de leurs retrouvailles avait laissé place à une sensation amère dans sa poitrine, qui était encore pire que le vide qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Sam. Car l'enveloppe de Sam, c'était encore pire que pas de Sam du tout. C'était chaque jour lui rappeler que son frère croupissait toujours dans la cage avec Lucifer, souffrant le martyr, depuis plus d'un an, ce qui devait représenter un siècle pour son âme.

- C'était son heure, Dean. Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi de décider de la vie ou de la mort de qui que ce soit.

- J'ai bien compris, Tess, tu as été parfaitement clair dans ce café. Je dois respecter le timing, ou bye-bye Sammy.

Il s'était retourné, et lui lança un regard acéré.

- Je n'ai fait que te rappeler ce que tu risquais si tu ne touchais pas cette jeune fille, justifia-t-elle avec sincérité.

Mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait en quelques vives enjambées, et se planta devant elle, à vingt centimètres de son visage, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens :

- Ne me menace plus jamais, compris ?

Tessa ne broncha pas. Tant de doute et d'animosité se lisait dans ce regard, qu'elle eut la sagesse de ne pas en ajouter. Estimant avoir fait passer le message, l'humain la contourna et marcha jusqu'à l'ombre d'un platane, s'accordant un répit. Son attention fut attirée par deux petits garçons sur une aire de jeux. Le plus âgé, avoisinant les 8 ans, poussait son cadet sur la balançoire, toujours plus haut, le faisant rire aux éclats. Curieusement, au lieu d'aviver des souvenirs douloureux, le spectacle l'attendrit. Bientôt, il retrouverait son petit frère… Et peu importe qui il devait faire passer de l'autre côté.

Il sentit Tessa dans son dos. Les affaires reprenaient :

- Alors, qui est le prochain sur la liste ?

* * *

Depuis son retour de la cage, Sam n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouer au poker. Dean l'avait toujours considéré comme un novice, se targuant de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Même s'il connaissait son frère par cœur, Sam devait admettre que Dean savait le bluffer ; sans compter qu'il avait la main chanceuse. Mais malgré ses conseils, le visage de Sam semblait être une véritable passoire, laissant filtrer ses émotions.

Dean aurait été surpris, s'il avait été là. La partie touchait à sa fin, Sam ayant amassé un tas considérable de jetons. En près de deux heures, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître. Il n'avait même pas essayé de feindre le doute, pour faire un peu de psychologie inversée ; rien que cette surface de marbre, ce regard lisse, qui déstabilisait Bobby plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Il avait hâte de jouer contre Dean, de lui faire perdre le sourire goguenard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il tançait son petit frère.

Mais ils ne joueraient plus jamais.

Cette vérité le frappa de plein fouet, pour la première fois depuis sa conspiration avec Balthazar : dès la première goutte de sang versé, il perdrait son frère aîné. Pas de dispute, pas d'explications, pas de retour en arrière, pas de pardon possible : juste cette barrière d'incompréhension, cet abîme de haine… Dean le traquerait, il en était conscient. Il n'aurait de cesse de poursuivre l'homme qui avait condamné son Sammy à la Cage, l'homme qui avait assassiné son père de substitution… Il ne voudrait jamais comprendre qu'il était encore son Sammy, et qu'il avait sacrifié Bobby à cause de lui, pour se préserver. Et même si une part de lui comprenait ceci un jour, il préférerait s'acharner dans cette voie, plutôt que d'assumer sa culpabilité.

Sam éprouvait du regret, mais pas une once de doute. Pas quand il s'agissait de survie. Il avisa le fusil qui se trouvait négligemment sur les plaques de cuisson, derrière Bobby.

- Je vais chercher d'autres bières, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Bobby ne leva pas la tête de ses cartes, les yeux dissimulés par l'ombre de sa casquette. Sam lui passa à côté pour se diriger vers le frigidaire. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo pour faire diversion, et le bruit teinté des bières contre la paroi couvrit son méfait. L'arme à la main, il se retourna ; mais durant sa volte-face, une barre métallique le frappa de plein fouet au niveau de la tempe, le projetant à terre. Une douleur atroce lui vrilla le crâne une deuxième fois, lorsqu'il heurta le carrelage. Il sentait son esprit partir à la dérive, rendu confus par la souffrance. De très loin, il entendit des bruits de ses pas résonner sur le sol :

- Je suis peut-être plus tout jeune, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie…

Il se focalisa sur la voix, sur le monde physique, pour rester conscient. Il entendit Bobby s'éloigner, certainement pour chercher de quoi le ligoter ; il devait se relever, et se replier le temps de se reprendre. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Lorsque Bobby revint trois secondes après, Sam n'était plus là.

* * *

20h00. L'heure des rencards, des dîners, des sorties entre collègues de bureaux… La capitale était animée, clignotante, virevoltante. C'était dans cette atmosphère si vivante que Dean suivit Tess, dans une petite pizzeria sans prétention. Malgré le peu d'effort physique que requérait sa journée, Dean avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il fut tenté de commander dans le restaurant, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas visible.

- Dean ?

Rappelé à l'ordre, Dean se désintéressa de la carte des pizzas sous le regard réprobateur de sa collègue. Il se focalisa -non sans une once d'envie- sur l'homme assis en face de Tessa, qui mordait voracement dans sa pizza au chorizo. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, tout juste sorti du bureau étant donné son costard d'employé de bureau modèle, et certainement des problèmes conjugaux vu son alliance et son absence au dîner familial. Il devait avoir pour habitude de reporter sa frustration sur la nourriture ; du moins c'est ce que déduisit Dean de son généreux embonpoint :

- Notre client ?

- Laisse-lui deux minutes.

- Je mise vingt dollars sur une crise cardiaque.

Tessa le regarda, mortellement sérieuse.

- Allez, quoi, rendons ça un peu fun ! supplia presque Dean.

La Faucheuse leva les yeux au ciel, mais il vit l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être un étouffement, hasarda-t-elle.

- Les jeux sont faits !

Dean mit les mains dans ses poches de jean, se dandinant d'avant en arrière, attendant l'issue du pari, les narines narguées par l'odeur alléchante de la pizza sortant du four. Puis l'homme porta sa main droite à sa poitrine, visiblement en proie à une douleur constrictive. Il s'écroula la seconde suivante, chutant de son tabouret haut, emporté par un infarctus foudroyant. Ne voulant pas le faire souffrir davantage, Dean s'accroupit et l'apaisa d'un contact. Alors que les muscles asphyxiés de l'homme se relâchaient, son esprit se matérialisa devant eux, avec l'air sonné qu'ils arboraient tous en découvrant leurs cadavres.

Tessa l'escorta de l'autre côté, tandis que Dean restait dans la pizzeria, à regarder le serveur s'escrimer à faire un massage cardiaque.

- Si j'étais toi, je me fatiguerais pas, mec…

Mais bien sûr, il ne l'entendait pas. Se détournant de la scène, Dean partit s'asseoir au fond de l'enseigne, à une table isolée. Il regarda par la vitrine, aspiré par la nuit noire. Quand il était petit, et qu'il avait appris pour les monstres, il s'était mis à avoir des terreurs nocturnes, à craindre l'arrivée du soir, à fuir l'obscurité. Puis il avait fallu être fort, pour Sammy. Il avait fallu veiller sur son sommeil, combattre ses propres démons, pour le rassurer ; lui prouver que non, il n'y avait pas de monstres sous son lit, ni dans le placard, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il devait être courageux comme son grand frère. Ça avait été comme une sorte de thérapie. Puis il avait même fini par aimer la nuit, par préférer la cachette de la pénombre à la vulnérabilité du jour. La nuit avait fini par être son royaume.

Quand il s'extirpa de sa contemplation pensive, il vit que Tessa avait pris place sur la banquette, face à lui. Elle semblait porter sa croix, elle aussi. Etait-elle fatiguée de ce travail ? Pouvait-elle seulement démissionner ? Elle baissa les yeux, fuyant son analyse. Dean plaisanta :

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas d'argent pour honorer ton pari. C'est pas grave, je mets ça sur ta note.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Dean avait une envie entêtante de bière mais bien sûr, il n'était pas question de retirer cette bague. Il se jura que boire une blonde serait la première chose qu'il ferait une fois débarrassé de l'aura de la Mort. Après avoir serré son petit frère à l'en étouffer.

- Alors comme ça, tu connais juste l'instant de leur mort ?

- Je sais où je dois être, quand, et pour qui.

- Mais pas quelle sera la cause de la mort ?

De nouveau, elle baissa le regard. Abordait-il un sujet sensible ? Après tout, ça lui pèserait aussi, de devoir obéir à ces grands desseins sans en connaître l'intégralité.

- Non. Mais tu as l'air assez bon à ce jeu-là.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson.

Elle n'avait certainement pas saisi la référence, car elle n'eut aucune réaction.

- J'espère qu'on aura plus de noyade pour aujourd'hui. C'est pas la mort la plus agréable et rapide à regarder, commenta Dean sur le ton de la conversation.

Il avait trouvé un équilibre sommaire en gardant une certaine distance émotionnelle avec ces activités temporaires. Tessa ne s'engagea pas sur le débat :

- On a un peu de temps avant notre prochain client.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette première pause dans leur emploi du temps chargé, et par le ton de Tess. Elle devait avoir besoin de recharger un peu ses batteries. Ils mirent ce temps à profit pour se reposer, se contentant de rester silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

* * *

Le parquet crissant sous ses pas, Bobby évoluait dans la maison, fusil à la main. Cette situation, Sam ; tout ça était surréaliste. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas : il n'aurait pu imaginer ce cache-cache sordide avec celui qu'il en était venu à considérer comme son fils. Mais que faisait-il donc avec cette arme chargée ? Pouvait-il seulement s'en servir ? Bien sûr que non, il était bien incapable de tirer sur Sam. Tout au plus viserait-il la jambe, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas inoffensif.

Mais surtout, une question le tourmentait : quelles étaient les intentions de Sam en essayant de s'approprier ce fusil ? Comptait-il le menacer pour parvenir à s'échapper ? C'était la première hypothèse mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Lorsqu'il était parti, laissant Dean passer la chevalière, il était revenu au bout d'une heure, de lui-même. Pourquoi chercherait-il à fuir maintenant ? Bobby avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une sacrée frousse, en réalité.

Il entendit un loquet se fermer. La porte d'entrée, probablement. Sam l'avait enfermé, dans sa propre demeure. Ils les y avaient enfermés tous les deux, au lieu de partir. Ça commençait à sentir vraiment mauvais.

- Ne faisons rien que nous pourrions regretter, Sam !

Aucune réponse. Soit Sam restait tapi dans l'ombre en l'attendant, soit il se déplaçait particulièrement silencieusement. Bobby reprit sa progression, s'arrangeant pour se trouver toujours dos à un mur. L'ébauche d'un plan prenait forme dans sa caboche, et dès qu'il perçut un craquement derrière lui, il se mit à courir pour se cacher dans la penderie. L'écho de sa respiration effrénée lui semblait assourdissante tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille, l'arme au poing, plongé dans les ténèbres.

- Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, Bobby.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Sammy. C'était son timbre, bien sûr ; mais elle était privée de toutes ses nuances, si égale, si froide, qu'il en aurait presque douté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ?

Sans cesser de pointer le fusil en direction de la porte, le vieux chasseur retira sa casquette pour essuyer d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer ; il avait toujours été un brin claustrophobe au souvenir de son père l'enfermant dans le placard pour rosser sa mère. Il chassa les reflux d'alcool et les gémissements féminins de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur le silence présent.

- Il faut que je le fasse.

- Que tu fasses quoi ?!

- Si je récupère mon âme, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Je dois empêcher ça.

- Et quel est le super moyen que tu as trouvé pour ça ?

Ses mains moites se resserrèrent autour de son arme, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas la réponse. Ses craintes furent confirmées :

- Je ne dis pas que j'ai envie de te tuer ; je n'en ai même aucune envie.

- Alors, quoi ? Tu as passé un accord avec un démon ?

A quoi bon s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment ? Sam acquiesça :

- Quelque chose dans ce ton. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Tu fais une belle erreur, Sam.

Inconsciemment, Bobby avait posé la main sur la porte qui les séparait, comme si ce geste pouvait les rapprocher. Il devait y avoir une chance, un espoir. Il pouvait raisonner Sam, Dean pouvait revenir plus tôt, Castiel pouvait intervenir... Juste l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur fatigué voulait y croire.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est survivre.

- Dean a trouvé une solution.

- Un mur, qui peut s'écrouler à tout instant ? Dean ne pense qu'à faire revenir son petit Sammy de l'enfer, et tant pis si j'en crève ! Il est prêt à me tuer pour le récupérer.

Voilà où résidait tout le problème, la source de la discorde. Pour Sam, il était Sam ; pour eux, il n'était qu'un corps. Pour Dean, le vrai Sam était toujours dans la Cage, et peu importait le véhicule. Ce Sam, ce nouveau Sam, semblait presque jaloux. Il essaya de jouer sur la corde des sentiments :

- Sam, je sais que tu dois avoir la trouille. Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets. Mais ce qui fait le plus peur en ce moment, c'est toi. Tu n'es pas celui que tu devrais être.

Pas de réponse. Bobby tendit l'oreille, et recula, l'arme pointée en direction de la porte. Deux secondes après, elle se fendit sous les coups de hache, et Bobby se protégea les yeux des éclats de bois. Un coup, deux coups ; au troisième, la tête de Sam apparut dans l'embrasure. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa blessure à la tête, le long de son visage déterminé. Il abaissa son arme :

- Sors Bobby. Tu es coincé.

- Que tu crois !

Jouant son ultime atout, le chasseur aguerri enclencha son piège et Sam disparut, happée par une trappe. Bobby se laissa cinq secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis sortit de la penderie. Il stoppa net en voyant le buste de Sam s'extirper du trou, prenant appui sur ses deux mains, qui s'étaient visiblement rattrapé au parquet au moment de la chute. Il se précipita en avant pour le faire basculer mais Sam roula sur le sol, et lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, qui le fit passer à travers la porte préalablement défoncée.

Il chercha à saisir son arme, mais un pied se posa dessus. Il redressa la tête, et les traits résolus de Sam apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ses reins le faisaient souffrir, et il entendait les battements de son cœur pulser au niveau de ses tympans. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour les combats au corps à corps.

- Je serais celui que je veux être, asséna le jeune homme d'un ton incontestable.

Puis son univers fut avalé par ces pupilles noires et dilatées.

* * *

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans cette pièce décharnée. La pause dans cette pizzeria avait été la bienvenue, mais il devait en être à sa quarantième âme –il avait cessé de compter- et son attention s'effilochait quelque peu. Lui toujours prompt à remettre la situation en question, suivait désormais Tessa aveuglement dans leurs allées et venues chez l'habitant, dans la rue, dans l'avion… Juste pressé d'en finir.

- Ce serait trop demander de ravir une petite vieille dans son sommeil rien que cette fois-ci ? Ça changerait des cambriolages qui tournent mal et des disputes conjugales…

Tessa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle quitta la pièce pour évoluer dans un corridor étroit, vers les escaliers. Dean la suivit, découragé par son mutisme. Son regard glissa sans s'attarder sur le papier peint imprimé, effiloché par endroits, dont les motifs lui évoquaient quelque chose de familier. Il chercha paresseusement dans sa mémoire à quoi pouvait bien lui faire penser cette décoration usée, tout en descendant les marches à la succession de Tess. Il faisait sombre, mais un rai pâle de lumière venait d'une pièce du rez-de-chaussée, dessinant l'entrée de la maison. Et il vit la porte et ses multiples serrures, le porte-manteau éternellement cassé, le carrelage fissuré…

Et il se vit, enfant, passer le seuil de cette maison en courant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, tenant la petite main de Sammy dans la sienne ; il se vit, adolescent, passer ce seuil en brandissant fièrement son premier fusil ; il se vit, adulte, passer ce seuil brisé par la mort de son frère, pour être accueilli par l'étreinte réconfortante, paternelle, de Bobby…

Il regarda Tessa, qui était parvenue en bas des marches. La main encore sur la rambarde, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva la tête vers lui, faisant face à son regard débordant de surprise et d'incompréhension. Elle affronta ce regard, comme elle en avait affronté des milliers ; mais déjà, elle savait que ce regard la hanterait plus que les autres. Coupant court à leur échange muet, il dévala rapidement les marches restantes et dépassa Tess, qui s'était sagement écartée de son chemin. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis qu'il s'approchait du salon illuminé. Des brides de voix lui parvenaient :

- Sam… Tu m'as toujours considéré comme un père, une partie de toi doit s'en souvenir !

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

Ses pas s'accélèrent, et il passa l'angle. Tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Ses yeux passèrent en revue les nombreuses bougies qui illuminaient la pièce, le cercle tracé au milieu, avant de s'arrêter sur Bobby, solidement attaché à une chaise, au centre de la gravure… Et Sammy, son seul frère, sa propre chair, le centre de sa vie, brandissant ce couteau en direction de la gorge de leur mentor, de leur oncle, de leur père de substitution, de leur seule famille…

- Désolé.

Son bras ne trembla pas. La lame affûtée plongea dans la gorge de sa victime, et le sang jaillit en abondance, coula le long de la plaie, imprégnant le tee-shirt, la chemise…

- Non !

Il hurla, hurla comme un possédé, mais déjà sa voix se brisait. La bague funèbre tomba mollement sur le tapis, après que Dean l'eut littéralement arrachée de son doigt. Sam se retourna, pris de court par l'apparition soudaine de son frère. A sa main, il tenait toujours l'arme ensanglantée, et la leva dans un geste automatique de défense. Mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Dean se précipita vers Bobby et appliqua ses mains autour de son cou béant, dans un geste désespéré et vain pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Bobby, Bobby… psalmodia-t-il.

L'intéressé émit un son guttural, le bruit d'un homme qui s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que…

Sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Bobby était en train de mourir. Bobby mourrait de la main de son frère, et il ne pouvait rien. Il leva la tête vers lui, les yeux luisants. Sam le regardait, les narines palpitantes, des projections de sang sur le visage, sur le tee-shirt, colorant ses mains, des mains de bourreau, de monstre. Cela lui apparut plus clairement encore : cet homme, cette chose, n'était pas son frère. Il n'avait de Sammy que l'apparence. Il tordit le cou à la panique qui avait pris possession de son corps, il ferma les vannes, et ses traits se durcirent tandis qu'il s'agrippait à Bobby :

- Si je te retrouve, sans ton âme, je te tue.

Inutile d'en dire davantage : ses intentions, mises à nues, sans artifice. Les deux frères s'affrontèrent dans un ultime regard, l'un plein de ressentiment, l'autre de haine. Bobby toussa de nouveau, agonisant entre eux deux, forçant Dean à mettre un terme à cette confrontation :

- Bobby, je suis là… Tout va bien se passer…

Il posa ses mains écarlates sur son épaule et son genou, se voulant le plus présent possible, laissant Sam partir du salon, de la maison, de sa vie. Dean ferma les yeux deux secondes, s'efforçant de reprendre pleinement ses moyens. Il pensa à appeler Castiel, tout en sachant que l'ange ne pouvait venir à bout d'une telle blessure… Que Bobby était déjà mort. Que la seule raison de son agonie était l'absence de la Mort.

Il ne supportait plus ses bruits d'agonie, son regard infixé, ses convulsions de souffrance…

Le corps incroyablement lourd, il contourna la chaise pour ramasser la bague sur le sol. Dans un état second, il la passa autour de son doigt. Tess l'attendait, dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air désolée. Il fut tenté de se jeter sur elle, de la frapper, qu'elle se repentisse de son silence, de sa passivité… Mais il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il posa la main sur son épaule, l'épaule qui l'avait porté dans son enfance, l'épaule qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était blessé, l'épaule sur laquelle il avait pu pleurer la mort de son frangin, sur laquelle il avait pu s'épancher…

Et toute la tension du corps se relâcha, libéré de son agonie. La tête bascula en avant, tombant sur son torse immobile. Dean fût plongé dans le silence, qu'aucune respiration ne venait plus troubler.

Son esprit se matérialisa. Avec son éternel tee-shirt trop large, son fameux jean démodé et son immuable casquette pointée vers l'avant. Lui n'avait pas l'air ébahi, contrairement à tous les autres. Étrangement serein, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, tandis que ce dernier lâchait celle de son cadavre.

- Bobby, je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

S'il ne lui avait pas confié Sam, si seulement il avait réagi plus vite… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il le savait. Ce décès était autant de sa faute que celle de Sam, aveuglé par la culpabilité comme il avait tendance à l'être. Bobby serra Dean dans ses bras, dans une ultime étreinte, que celui-ci lui rendit désespérément.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ?! Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

Ils se séparèrent, et avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bobby le contra :

- C'est trop tard pour moi, Dean. Il faut que tu te concentres sur ton frère.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Si je ne récupère pas son âme…

- Alors c'est que c'était impossible.

- Alors j'aurai tout perdu.

- Tu as une famille, Dean. Lisa et Ben, tu te souviens ?

Dean ne répondit rien. Il savait ce que pensait Bobby… Dès son retour dans le métier, il lui avait fait part de son incompréhension : combien de chasseurs avaient eu la chance de pouvoir décrocher, de fonder une famille, et de vivre une vie normale ? Pourquoi Dean voulait-il tourner le dos à tout ça ? Mais Bobby ne pouvait pas comprendre… C'était lui et Sam, bon sang. Sam et lui, jusqu'au bout de la route.

Tessa, qui jusqu'alors était restée en retrait, s'avança. Dean sentit l'imminence approcher, et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Bobby lui tapota la joue dans un geste bourru et maladroit :

- Courage, fiston. N'abandonne pas.

- Merci, Bobby. Merci pour tout.

- Toujours avec plaisir, gamin. Et que je ne te vois pas traîner de mon côté du rideau avant très longtemps.

Dean ne pouvait articuler un mot de plus, la gorge prise dans un étau. Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ? Après un dernier regard chargé d'affection, Bobby suivit Tessa. Il s'évanouit, se dissipa sous ses yeux, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un corps violenté, qu'une existence sacrifiée au nom du bien et du mal, de l'amour, de la famille, et une des plus impressionnantes collection occulte du pays.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir aguicher avec ce long chapitre ! Vos impressions ?

A la semaine prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla-time** : Un grand merci à vos reviews et vos mise en follow. J'espère que ma fanfiction vous seront une de ces histoires qui vous distrairont en attendant la saison 9, après ce superbe épisode final qui promet un avenir palpitant à nos deux frères et au personnage de Castiel ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tessa ne revint pas. Dean attendit longtemps, courbé en avant sur la table de la salle à manger. Ses mains tremblaient encore au souvenir de leur contact avec la peau cadavérique de Bobby. Il n'avait pu laisser le corps tel quel, au milieu du salon, pourrir sur cette chaise. Il s'était contenté de l'emballer et de le déposer devant le bureau, en attendant de pouvoir l'incinérer dignement. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pas maintenant. Et tant de choses, tant de questions restaient en suspens…

Il était resté abasourdi devant les symboles dessinés sur le sol, un mélange de symboles démoniaques et… angéliques, selon toute vraisemblance. Il avait aussitôt appelé Castiel, mais celui-ci s'était avéré sourd à ses prières. Et la question tourbillonnait dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sam, ou du moins le véhicule de Sam, avait-il soudainement décidé de tuer Bobby, et dans quelle intention ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Sam avait certainement sacrifié Bobby –cette pensée lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercé par un poignard- dans un but précis, comme lorsqu'il avait mis la vie de Dean en péril pour trouver le nid de vampires ; Sam était un être sans cœur, mais pas un tueur sadique.

Il portait encore la chevalière de la Mort, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait. Tessa ne reviendrait pas, il l'avait compris depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Il l'avait retiré trop tard, mais il l'avait retiré, rompant son accord. Il avait perdu Bobby, et l'âme de Sam... il avait tout perdu. Alors qu'attendait-il ? Il devrait constituer un bûcher pour y placer le corps de Bobby, se plonger dans les bouquins occultes pour trouver la signification de ce rituel, brûler cette chaise, ces liens, ce sol souillé. Ou boire, boire à ne plus pouvoir avoir une seule pensée intelligible, prendre le volant de son Impala et se jeter du haut d'une falaise à la Telma and Louise. Fini les galères, fini la douleur, fini les responsabilités, la culpabilité, fini la vie.

- Bonsoir, Dean.

Dean releva la tête, arraché de la contemplation de ses propres mains, de ses ongles encore noircis par le sang séché. Il, ou Elle, était là. La Mort, droite, rigide, aux traits ciselés par un autre temps. Sous l'apparence d'un homme, Elle prit place en face de lui. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa bague :

- Ma chevalière est plus dure à porter qu'on ne le pense, n'est-ce pas ?

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta, comme toujours lorsqu'il était en colère. Il leva un regard perçant vers lui :

- Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une accusation. Il traqua une once d'aveu, à défaut de culpabilité, sur le visage placide de la Mort, en vain.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- J'ai perdu, on l'a compris, mais ayez au moins les couilles d'admettre que c'était prévu ainsi depuis le départ !

Il avait fermé les poings, menaçant ; toutefois, jamais il n'aurait pu frapper l'être qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, malgré ce désir de vengeance qui lui rongeait les entrailles, malgré cette rage, malgré ce goût amer d'injustice. La Mort avait perdu toute expression de familiarité, et le remit à sa place d'une voix glaciale :

- Te rappelle-tu seulement qui je suis ? J'ai toujours été là, et je le serais jusqu'à l'aube des temps ; je pourrais te tuer d'un seul toucher, misérable insecte. Alors, témoigne-moi un peu de… respect, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix ; toutefois, son timbre acerbe fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Dean. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, se restaurant dans cette salle jonchée de cadavres, il n'avait cessé de l'impressionner et dieu savait qu'il ne se laissait pas intimider aisément. Et pourtant il était là, ravalant sa colère, allant même jusqu'à… justifier son éclat :

- C'est… J'aurais pu le sauver !

- Tu as été de l'autre côté du rideau, Dean, n'as-tu donc rien compris ? Chacun son heure, c'était la sienne. Tu as eu la chance rare de pouvoir l'accompagner et lui dire adieu.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi, pas encore. Il se fit violence pour adoucir l'ironie dans ses propos :

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez confié votre rôle ? Pour faire mes adieux ?

- Non. Vois-tu… L'âme humaine est fragile, éphémère… mais elle est aussi forte, et beaucoup plus précieuse que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. C'est cela que je veux que tu retiennes.

Dean demeura songeur. Soit il n'avait pas la tête à philosopher, soit ce charabia ne lui évoquait vraiment rien, et il ne voyait pas où la Faucheuse suprême voulait en venir. Elle n'insista pas et tendit la main pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, ce que Dean s'empressa de lui rendre. Il fit coulisser une dernière fois la chevalière ivoire le long de son doigt, et la déposa dans la paume livide de la Mort. Il la regarda revêtir son fardeau, puis se lever :

- Nous en avons fini. Maintenant, je m'en vais en enfer récupérer l'âme de ton frère.

Dean demeura quelques instants interloqué, avant de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'un pour l'autre, vous ne cessez de braver l'équilibre naturel. C'est très agaçant, mais… vous soulevez les bonnes pierres. Je veux que tu continues à creuser, Dean.

- Creuser ?

- A propos des âmes, Dean. De leur importance, de leur rôle.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, la Mort s'éclipsa soudainement, laissant Dean de nouveau seul avec ses interrogations et sa conscience.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Dean scrutait les symboles, comme s'il attendait une révélation divine. Le sang froid de Sam, la mort de Bobby, sa discussion avec la Mort ; tout ça avait un goût d'irréel. Il avait beau se ressasser la promesse de la Mort, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar qui ne connaitraît jamais de fin. L'âme de Sam, c'était bien beau, mais pourrait-il seulement le regarder après ça ? Et son jeune frère lui-même pourrait-il vivre en sachant que Bobby avait été égorgé de sa propre main ?

Il ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit, incapable d'une pensée optimiste. Dean avait toujours tout pardonné à son frère, et douter de sa capacité à le faire était… effrayant. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était qu'un réceptacle vide, un corps sans humanité...

- Dean…

Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard rembruni de Castiel, qui venait d'apparaître à sa droite. Aussitôt, le regard de l'ange fut attiré par la masse humaine empaquetée au sol, qu'il considéra avec tristesse, avant de revenir à son protégé. Dean voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge se serra et les mots restèrent coincés. Respectant son émotion, Castiel s'avança dans le salon, étudiant les signes tracés sur le parquet. Dean regarda l'envoyé de Dieu détailler les symboles, froncer les sourcils, faire le tour du cercle, s'accroupir…

- Où étais-tu ?

Castiel releva la tête, visiblement surpris par la question et par la voix étrangement neutre de Dean. Effleurant les runes du bout de ses doigts, son visage s'assombrit :

- J'ai été pris dans un assaut, en haut. J'ai perdu trois de mes frères aujourd'hui.

De nouveau, son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur le corps enveloppé, avant de baisser les yeux :

- C'est décidemment une funeste journée.

Les deux hommes respectèrent une minute de silence, avant que Dean ne se fasse violence pour relancer :

- Alors, tu sais ce que ce charabia signifie ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. De faire quelques recherches, de rendre visite à quelques connaissances, répondit Castiel en se relevant.

L'ange marqua un temps d'arrêt, fixant Dean de son regard inquisiteur. L'intéressé releva les yeux, surpris de le voir encore ici :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Castiel semblait un peu gauche, bras ballant au centre du salon. Il insista néanmoins :

- Si tu as besoin…

- Laisses, Castiel. Rapporte-moi des réponses, au plus vite, c'est tout ce que je te demande, coupa-t-il court, ne tenant pas à s'épancher.

L'ange disparut dans un bruissement d'aile.

Dean n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'il s'active. Il sélectionna des ouvrages de référence dans la bibliothèque de la maison, s'installa sur le bureau et se plongea dans ses recherches. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait Castiel qui lui rapporterait les réponses, mais il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait rien; et la nuit noire le contraignait à rester confiné à l'intérieur.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Cette fois-ci la Mort le tira de son travail, apportant avec lui un attaché-case qui interpella Dean. Il se figea :

- Elle est là-dedans ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… le retrouver, et la lui remettre ?

La Mort ne s'offusqua pas de sa question malavisée, et le rythme cardiaque de Dean s'accéléra. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas ; c'était trop beau, bien sûr, il fallait qu'après tout ça, il y ait un nouvel obstacle. Son interlocuteur semblait même… un peu déstabilisé :

- J'ai essayé, répondit la Mort.

- Comment ça, essayé ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Un frémissement d'aile transcenda l'atmosphère électrique, et Castiel apparut. Dean chercha avidement une réponse sur ses traits, mais se heurta à son expression affligée. L'ange échangea un regard tacite avec la Mort :

- Vous pouvez me la confier, dit-il, mais cela sonnait comme une réclamation.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je ne marche pas dans votre petit commerce.

Castiel sembla prendre la mouche. Il s'avança vers elle rapidement, son trench-coat volant de part et d'autre, et s'arrêta à un mètre :

- Je vous conseille de me la remettre, insista-il lourdement.

Les deux entités se jaugèrent du regard, nullement impressionnées l'une par l'autre. Dean se leva et contourna le bureau :

- Mais enfin Cass, que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Dean…

Castiel cessa son tour de force pour se recentrer sur l'humain :

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi, bon sang ?!

- La dynamique des symboles, le sacrifice du _pater_…

- Du quoi ?!

- Du _pater_. La figure paternelle, en latin, intervint la Mort, las.

- C'était un rituel de dissociation, reprit Castiel.

- Sois plus clair, Cass ! s'impatienta Dean, à bout.

- Sam n'est plus réintégrable. En commettant ce parricide, il a souillé son véhicule, le rendant… inhabitable pour son âme.

Comme un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa respiration se suspendit, ainsi que le temps, alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler l'inassimilable. Il chercha de l'air, de l'espoir :

- Mais… c'est réversible ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard, il baissa malgré lui les yeux. C'en fut assez pour que l'univers de Dean s'effondre. Eberlué, il se détourna des deux êtres surnaturels, et fit quelques pas dans le sens opposé. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix funeste de la Mort :

- Je ne peux rien faire.

- Confiez-la-moi, demanda Castiel d'une voix grave.

- Confiez-la-lui, intervint Dean, d'un ton sans appel, avant que la Mort n'ait pu protester.

Elle n'insista pas. Jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Tout ce qui se passait dépassait totalement sa compréhension, sa condition. Il ne se retourna pas durant la transaction. Tout était flou, le son, le temps… Sa voix de Castiel s'éleva, s'efforçant d'être rassurante :

- Je vais m'occuper de son âme, Dean. Je reviens vite.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il s'efforça de gonfler ses poumons au maximum, pour lutter contre cette sensation d'étouffer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait plus de Mort, plus de Castiel, plus d'attaché case.

Il n'y avait plus que le cadavre de Bobby, et lui ; et cette pointe d'éclaircissement dans le ciel.

* * *

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever lorsque Dean trouva le courage de sortir dans l'arrière-cour de la maison. Il dépassa les cadavres de voitures, le gravier crissant sous ses pas dans le silence de l'aube naissante. Il s'approcha à la lisière des bois, où Bobby entreposait ses tronçons de bois. Durant une bonne demi-heure, Dean s'affaira à les amonceler, formant un autel de la taille d'un homme. Il vida la réserve ; après tout, Bobby n'en aurait plus besoin. Il finit par reculer un peu, jaugeant son œuvre d'un œil critique. Tout seul, il pouvait dire qu'il avait du bon boulot.

Cette réflexion le frappa de plein fouet : désormais, il serait toujours seul. Sam était contre lui, Bobby n'était plus… Et Castiel qui menait sa maudite guerre au Paradis. Dean ne doutait pas que Cass pourrait l'aider ponctuellement au besoin ; mais qui serait à ses côtés au quotidien, qui le soutiendrait dans ses épreuves, qui le rassurerait dans ses moments de doute ? Un abîme de solitude s'ouvrit sous lui.

Dean Winchester survivrait ; il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, lorsque son frère lui tournait le dos pour un démon, que Castiel n'était encore pour lui qu'un soldat de Dieu, et qu'il devait sillonner la route loin de Bobby. Il avait aussi survécu à la mort de Sam, d'une manière différente. Mais plus les blessures s'accumulaient, plus l'envie de baisser les bras se faisait forte. Et plus que jamais, pour l'âme de Sam, pour la volonté de Bobby, il ne devait rien lâcher.

Il cligna des yeux, et la seconde d'après Castiel était là, derrière le bûcher, les bras chargé du corps emballé de Bobby. L'ange le déposa avec précaution sur l'autel, et sa main s'attarda respectueusement sur le front du vieux chasseur, alors que des prières silencieuses se bousculaient sur ses lèvres. Il leva ses yeux azurs vers Dean, et s'évanouit pour réapparaître aussitôt à ses côtés :

- Tu peux pas marcher, comme tout le monde ? maugréa Dean à mi-voix.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Castiel, peu familier avec cette coutume.

- Maintenant, il faut mettre le feu à l'autel.

Castiel fixa le profil de Dean, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce dernier finit par saisir la torche qu'il avait préparée à cet effet, et l'alluma avec son briquet. Les flammes prirent, et léchèrent le bois avec avidité :

- Tu ne dis pas quelque chose ? se manifesta Castiel.

- Comment ça ?

- Je croyais que les humains avaient coutume de se réunir pour dire quelques mots à propos de la personne décédée, avant de le mettre en terre ou de l'incinérer.

- Je lui ai déjà dit adieu en direct, je pense que ça va aller, se défila Dean d'un ton cassant. Mais si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, je t'en prie, la scène est tout à toi.

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, mais s'abstint d'en rajouter. Dean était en colère, et il ne voulait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. L'ange sentit un malaise diffus dans son être, en songeant que c'était Sam qui lui avait appris cette expression, et la manière de gérer la colère de son protégé. Sam, dont il avait récupéré l'âme morcelée… Son âme brisée, esseulée, frémissante, qu'il avait porté en son sein jusqu'au Paradis…

D'un pas décidé, Dean mit le feu au bois, et les flammes, telles des entités vivantes, se propagèrent, s'agrandirent et dévorèrent bientôt intégralement l'autel. L'odeur de chair calcinée leur parvint, une fragrance que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui le renvoyait au souvenir encore vif de la mort de son père. Ses yeux verts luisaient d'émotion contenue, mais il n'en avait cure. Sans quitter le corps des yeux, il posa la question qui le démangeait :

- Qu'as-tu fait de l'âme de Sam ?

- J'ai réfléchi à ce qui était le mieux. Puis la réponse m'est apparue comme une évidence.

- Tu lui as trouvé une place douillette au Paradis ?

- Non. J'ai trouvé un moyen de la garder là où est sa place…

Intrigué par tant de mystère, Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange. Celui-ci lui tendit un présent :

- Avec toi, Dean.

Dean fixa sans comprendre l'objet que Castiel tenait, paume tendue. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, une solide ficelle à laquelle était suspendu un cristal scintillant. La pierre était finement taillée en losange, dont les multiples facettes brillaient de milles éclats, comme si… comme si la lumière était animée d'une volonté propre.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent en un sourire, alors que l'idée se frayait un chemin dans le cerveau malmené de son humain. Il estompa ses derniers doutes :

- Je l'ai taillé moi-même, dans le cristal le plus pur de la création. Je l'ai rendu plus résistant que le diamant, afin d'en faire un lieu sûr pour abriter l'âme de Sam.

Dean ne pouvait y croire; il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un tel cadeau existait. Il ne pouvait imaginer que cette minuscule pierre puisse renfermer toute la grandeur d'âme de son frère, et qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, veiller sur lui, au quotidien. Castiel prit les devants et passa le pendentif autour du cou de Dean :

- De cette façon, il sera toujours près de toi, conclut-il.

Dean regarda cet ange en face de lui, qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition, qui avait épousé sa cause, s'était rebellé contre ses frères, qui était mort pour lui accorder quelques minutes avec son frère devant la Cage. Et qui, encore une fois, avait déployé son précieux temps et son énergie pour ramener l'âme de son frère à Dean. Le cœur gonflé de gratitude, Dean regarda cet ange, ce frère d'arme, cet ami, qui donnait sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Qui lui donnait sans compter.

- Merci, Castiel.

D'ordinaire, quand Dean prononçait son prénom en entier, c'était toujours avec colère, ou dans les situations graves, où il était question de vie ou de mort. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu en penser au commencement, Castiel en était venu à préférer son diminutif. Pourtant, il apprécia cette fois-ci. Il aima la façon dont l'émotion faisait vibrer son nom dans la bouche de Dean.

Dans la lumière encore pâle du jour nouveau, deux hommes se tenaient côte à côté, regardant se dissiper les restes de Bobby Singer, le plus fidèle chasseur que la communauté ait jamais compté. Malgré leur deuil, ils étaient en paix avec eux-mêmes. Envers et contre tout, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et cet état de fait laissait transparaître un éclat lumineux dans cet avenir plongé dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

Au-dessus de lui, de vieilles pâles tournoyaient paresseusement, ce qui s'avérait un passionnant spectacle quand on en était à sa troisième bouteille. Il ne détacha pas son regard du plafond quand la somptueuse inconnue qui partageait ses draps depuis quelques heures se leva pour se rhabiller, et il n'accorda pas plus de considération au numéro de téléphone qu'elle griffonna sur le calepin du motel avant de sortir.

Quelques heures d'ivresse et de sexe, c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu pour oublier ce mois de deuil, d'errance de déception en déception. Ces recherches pour trouver Sam, et dans une soif vaine de vengeance, celui qui lui avait enseigné ce rituel, n'avaient toujours pas aboutis. Un mois passé à annoncer la mort de Bobby aux personnes demandant de ses nouvelles. Il s'était adonné sans conviction à quelques chasses mineures, qu'il avait vite fait de mener à bien, sans ce sentiment de satisfaction qui l'accompagnait autrefois. Et Castiel, ce foutu ange qui avait disparu de la surface de la terre…

Il baissa la tête, fixant le cristal qui ne quittait jamais son cou. L'âme de Sam tourbillonnait à l'intérieur, en faisant scintiller les différentes facettes. Il sourit faiblement, et attrapa le pendentif dans le creux de son poing. _Je te tiens, Sammy_, pensa-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool. _Je ne te lâcherais jamais. _Avant de s'envoler, Castiel lui avait fait comprendre que le rituel était irréversible ; mais Dean ne pouvait juste pas abandonner. Il devait retrouver le démon à l'origine de tout ça, dans le but premier de changer l'état des choses et dans un second temps, de l'annihiler. _Tu es né poussière et tu redeviendras poussière._

Quand il se redressa, assis sur le lit, la chambre tangua modérément.

- Hello, Dean.

L'interpellé sursauta, et ajusta les draps dans un geste paniqué pour préserver son intimité. Il tourna la tête brusquement, et quelque chose éclata entre ses deux tempes, lui déclenchant une violente migraine. Il porta la main à son crâne malmené, les yeux plissés par la douleur :

- Cass ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'ange était debout, à côté de la fenêtre, vêtu de son éternel trench-coat, la tête penchée sur le côté comme lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait. Dean lutta contre l'envie de se lever, les poings serrés autour du drap :

- Tu réapparais au bout d'un mois avec un « Hello, Dean » ? l'imita-t-il en empruntant une voix grave et profonde.

Ayant remarqué sa gêne quant à sa nudité, l'ange claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva vêtu de son jean et de son tee-shirt. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée, l'accablant de reproches quant à son absence, mais Castiel ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'avança de quelques pas, cherchant à mieux percevoir l'aura de son protégé. De par leur lien, il la percevait mieux que chez les autres humains ; cette âme écorchée vive, consumée, corrompue, qu'il avait abrité sous ses ailes, qu'il avait réincarné. Il en avait étudié chaque infime changement, chaque cicatrisation, chaque nouvelle écorchure… Il l'avait vu reprendre de son éclat, fasciné par sa nitescence. Il fallait qu'il la voie, aujourd'hui.

Il coupa court au flot de paroles :

- Je suis désolé, Dean. Le temps n'a pas la même signification au Paradis.

- Quoi, tu essaies de me dire qu'il y a un foutu décalage horaire céleste ?

Castiel ne releva pas. Il tendit la main vers son épaule droite… mais Dean recula, le regard suspicieux :

- Bordel, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?!

- Je veux lire ton âme, Dean, déclara-t-il de but en blanc, avec sa sincérité habituelle.

- Quoi ?! Je rêve là !

L'être céleste s'efforça d'expliquer patiemment :

- Notre lien me permet de voir ton âme en apposant ma main sur mon empreinte. Ce n'est pas douloureux, chercha-t-il à le rassurer.

- Sans me transpercer le bide, bonne nouvelle… Mais… pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Pour voir comme tu vas, tu vois une autre raison de le faire ?

Cass qui s'essayait au sarcasme ? De mieux en mieux. L'ange semblait sur les nerfs.

- Tu peux aussi me demander comment je vais, tu gaspilleras plus de salive mais moins de temps.

Castiel demeura planté devant lui, pris de court par le refus obstiné de son protégé. Il tenta :

- Comment vas-tu, Dean ?

- Comme un mec qui a perdu toute sa famille et dont la seule personne qui lui reste ne lui fait jamais signe.

- … C'est plus facile de décrypter ton âme, Dean.

- Et bien faudra t'en contenter, conclut l'intéressé en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'agrippa à la tête du lit, attendant que la nausée s'estompe. Castiel semblait avoir compris que ce n'était pas l'heure des questions, car il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder tituber à moitié jusqu'à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Adossé, Dean dévisagea l'ange qui attendait, penaud, au milieu de la chambre :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps là-haut ? s'enquit-il.

- La Guerre.

- Mais encore…. ?

- Je parcours le Paradis pour rallier mes frères à notre cause, et je recherche nos armes angéliques pour avoir l'avantage sur Raphaël et ses partisans, résuma-t-il d'un ton docte.

- Je croyais que c'était Balthazar qui les détenait ?

- Il me rend des armes de temps en temps, à son bon vouloir... Mais il n'a pas volé l'intégrité des armes.

- Je te dirais si je trouve quelque chose de suspect dans le coin, promit machinalement Dean.

- Je ne crois pas que tu pourras les reconnaître, Dean.

- Je cherchais juste à te manifester mon soutien, Cass, expliqua le chasseur d'une voix lasse. C'est ce que font les amis.

Les derniers mots étaient acerbes, et même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours les subtilités du langage humain, Castiel sentit irrémédiablement le reproche voilé. Il en fut peiné mais surtout, assailli par la culpabilité… Il n'avait pas besoin de disséquer l'âme de Dean pour savoir qu'il était meurtri. Il suffisait de baigner dans l'atmosphère oppressante et vicieuse de cette chambre de motel, de croiser son regard vacillant, de se confronter à son haleine chargée de cette liqueur que les humains consommaient à outrance pour faire la fête… ou pour oublier.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de garder ma grâce à ton écoute, Dean. Le moindre appel, la moindre prière, et je t'aurais instantanément entendu ; je me serais empressé de venir.

Et voilà qu'il passait encore pour le méchant, pour l'ingrat. Il rétorqua d'un ton cinglant :

- Prier, c'est pas mon truc.

Il lui tourna le dos, prenant appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas s'être manifesté en ces temps difficiles, même s'il comprenait ; mais curieusement, l'ébriété faisait resurgir la vraie, l'insidieuse raison de sa colère. En réalité, Dean détestait le fait d'avoir autant besoin de l'ange à ses côtés, sans que cela soit réciproque. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, avec son père, avec son frère, cette sensation d'être dépendant, de courir après l'autre comme un foutu clebs. Mais c'était sa famille. Cass… Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, amis certes ; mais aucun quotidien, aucun avenir, aucun combat commun. Et il détestait ça, bon sang, qu'il _haïssait_ cette inégalité dans leur relation.

C'était étrange comme l'éthylisme pouvait vous permettre de voir plus clair dans votre moi profond. Cass n'avait pas besoin de son aide ; il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre à l'instant, avec sa franchise ordinaire, alors que Dean avait voulu l'appeler au moins dix fois durant ce long mois de désillusions. Et c'était là le cœur du problème, de cette rancœur mêlée à une crainte tenace tapie au fond de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux, Dean. Je me suis excusé, je me suis expliqué, et je viens de te renouveler mon soutien. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? L'accolade serait-elle de circonstance ?

Voir Castiel s'escrimer pour trouver la conduite à tenir, comme si les attitudes humaines étaient définies par une série de protocoles, lui fit émettre un rire bref. Il eut pitié de lui, et ravala ses ressentiments qu'il savait injustement excessifs :

- Ca va aller, Cass. Je suis désolé, ça n'a pas été un mois facile.

- Pour moi non plus. Mais il te suffit d'un mot, Dean, pour que je « rapplique en vitesse », rappela-t-il en empruntant l'expression favorite du chasseur.

Mais c'était un autre temps, un autre Dean, un Dean avec Sam, qui réclamait sa venue avec familiarité. Avec irrespect, selon feu Uriel. Mais Castiel savait voir au-delà de cette façade de mépris et de nonchalance que s'évertuait à montrer son protégé… Contrairement à beaucoup de ses frères, il n'avait pas l'orgueil de s'estimer supérieur aux humains. Et sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester avait achevé de le conforter dans cette opinion ; l'humain n'avait rien à lui envier en matière de force, de courage et de dévouement.

- Qu'as-tu fait durant mon absence ? s'enquit Castiel, redoutant quelque peu la réponse.

- J'ai cherché l'enfoiré qui se balade avec la tronche de Sam.

- Et que feras-tu quand tu l'auras retrouvé ?

Castiel comme Dean savait que c'était une question rhétorique. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à ce Sam cette nuit-là étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit ; il en avait pensé chaque syllabe, submergé par la haine et le désespoir. A présent… Dean se connaissait : tant qu'il y aurait de l'espoir, il lutterait, jusqu'au bout.

- J'espère trouver d'abord le salaud qui lui a enseigné ce rituel.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire défaire le sort, alors… Alors il aviserait. Peut-être qu'une fois poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il trouverait la force de faire ce qui devait être fait.

- J'ai un nom qui pourrait m'être utile. Un certain Adams : il semble qu'il soit le successeur d'un as de la désincarnation. Mais il est plutôt difficile à trouver.

- Je vais me renseigner. Ca ne devrait pas être long.

Dean le fixa, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel mette de côté sa croisade pour ses problèmes terrestres. Il buta sur ses mots :

- Merci, Cass.

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Mal à l'aise, Dean ne soutint pas son regard. Quand il releva les yeux la seconde suivante, l'ange s'était envolé.

* * *

Deux heures après, quand Castiel réapparut dans la chambre, Dean avait eu le temps de passer sous une douche froide pour finir de dessaouler, de charger toutes ses affaires dans l'Impala, et de jouer à faire des rebonds avec une balle sur le mur. De sa débâcle nocturne, il ne restait plus qu'une douleur sourde dans l'arrière du crâne, qui serait bientôt soulagé par les deux cachets d'aspirine qu'il avait avalé dans le souci d'avoir l'esprit aguerri. Dès que son ami apparut, Dean se leva avec empressement :

- Alors ?

- Adams fait affaire dans le Connecticut en ce moment-même.

- C'est à des bornes d'ici… Me voilà bon pour un transport angélique.

Docile, Castiel leva le bras, que Dean intercepta sans vergogne :

- Bébé vient avec nous, bien sûr.

- De quel enfant parles-tu ?

- Ma voiture. Elle se rend là où je vais.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le regard affligé de Castiel sonda le sérieux du chasseur. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent :

- Ok, céda-t-il, d'un air résigné.

Dean lâcha son vis-à-vis. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Castiel appliqua le bout de ses doigts sur son front, et quand il les rouvrit, ils se trouvaient dans une rue déserte, une impasse à peine plus large que trois mètres. Dean regarda autour de lui le paysage urbain, et voyant son agitation, Cass l'avisa :

- La voiture est garée dans un parking à deux pas d'ici.

- Parfait. Quel est le plan ?

- Adams conclut une transaction avec d'autres démons, nous ferions mieux d'attendre qu'il soit seul avec ses sous-fifres.

- Une surveillance à l'ancienne s'impose, se réjouit le chasseur. Il me faut du café.

Dean reprit le contrôle des opérations et traversa la rue, suivi de près par l'ange. Ils entrèrent dans un café sans prétention qui s'avérait être en face du lieu de rendez-vous démoniaque. Une jolie serveuse s'empressa de prendre leur commande, et il paya deux cafés et une part de tarte aux pommes. Ils s'installèrent à côté de la vitre, pour avoir une vue imprenable sur le bâtiment d'en face. Dean découpa de sa cuillère la pâtisserie avec un appétit retrouvé, mais s'interrompit en voyant son vis-à-vis fixer son café comme une bête curieuse. Il reposa à contrecœur son couvert :

- Cass, ça ne va pas te manger.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as acheté cette boisson. Je suis un ange, je ne connais pas la soif.

- Crie-le plus fort, personne ne t'a entendu… soupira Dean, exaspéré par son manque de discrétion. Tu dois te mêler à la faune ! Paraître… humain.

Dean eut le privilège de connaître une innovante expression faciale de Castiel : il fit la moue. Sa simagrée eut le don de le faire rire, une expérience qu'il n'avait pas renouvelée depuis plus d'un mois. Castiel fronça les sourcils, étranger à l'hilarité de son compagnon. Celui-ci se ressaisit, conservant un sourire aux lèvres :

- Allez, fais-moi plaisir : goûte, au moins.

Il retourna à l'assaut de sa tarte, tandis que Castiel portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Il eut un rictus en avalant, que Dean ne sut mettre sur le compte de la chaleur ou du goût amer. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ange le déposa devant lui et ne le toucha plus. Dean haussa les épaules : ça en ferait plus pour lui. La première bouchée lui fondit dans la bouche, et il savoura les arômes retrouvés, retenant un grognement de satisfaction. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa part, il revint au monde réel… et repoussa son assiette :

- Alors Cass, comme ça tu peux voir mon âme sans me transpercer le ventre…

- Grâce à mon empreinte, oui.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Castiel plongea dans ses yeux vert, en oubliant un instant sa surveillance. Au fil du temps passé sur Terre, à côtoyer les humains et surtout les Winchester, il commençait à développer un certain sens des conventions. Et Castiel doutait que sa réponse aille dans ce sens. Que devait-il faire ? Mentir ? Dire la vérité et la justifier ? Ou tout simplement détourner les yeux et changer de sujet, comme les humains affectionnaient de le faire ? Il tenta la dernière approche, avec une fuite maladroite du regard :

- Tu savais que j'avais un lieutenant ? Elle me fait un peu penser à toi.

Dean demeura quelques instants coi devant l'irréalité de la situation. Il rêvait, où Castiel essayait de faire diversion ? Celui-ci fixait sans ciller dehors, avec opiniâtreté.

- Je prends ça pour un oui…

Il but de longues gorgées de son café, étudiant le faciès lisse de l'ange. Dix secondes, trente, quarante-cinq, une minute… Castiel se bornait à l'ignorer, et ne céda ni à la pression du silence ni à son regard appuyé. Le breuvage émit des clapotements en heurtant la table, alors que Dean attaquait de front :

- Quand tu as fait ça ? Dans mon sommeil, c'est ça ?

- La première fois, je voulais juste t'apaiser, céda l'être divin. Tu faisais ces cauchemars, des réminiscences de l'Enfer, tu te torturais chaque nuit…

Castiel n'avait pas eu besoin de sonder ses rêves pour savoir ce qu'il y vivait… Il l'avait vu en bas, il s'était égaré dans les tréfonds des ténèbres, avait respiré l'essence du Mal, s'était enfoncé dans le dédale des âmes délabrées, hurlantes, suppliant pour leur salut, sans s'arrêter ; et il l'avait aperçu, cette âme dépérie que Dieu lui-même lui avait assigné d'aller sauver. Il l'avait vu mettre en charpie ces pauvres âmes implorant sa pitié, il avait vu la manière dont elle vibrait à chaque assaut, d'un plaisir malsain et coupable. Une âme si souillée, affranchie de son humanité, était-elle seulement récupérable ? s'était interrogé l'ange. Mais en bon soldat de Dieu, il avait obéi à son père. Et dès lors, Dean Winchester n'avait jamais cessé de le surprendre.

- Et en touchant mon empreinte, j'ai découvert de manière fortuite que c'était une fenêtre sur ton âme.

- Et donc tu fais régulièrement des check-up, c'est ça, Cass ?

- J'ai suivi le processus de ta guérison, concéda le séraphin. J'ai vu ton âme se reconstruire, s'épanouir à nouveau.

- A croire que tu n'as toujours pas intégré la notion d'intimité…

Dean fixait son café entre ses doigts. Alors quoi, il avait mis son âme à nue ? Qu'avait-il donc vu ? Il se sentait soudain incroyablement vulnérable sous le regard azur. Il s'efforça de reprendre contenance pour faire passer le message :

- Que ce soit clair, Cass, mon âme est du domaine privée. Je ne veux plus que tu t'immisces comme ça.

Dean vibrait de contrariété ; Castiel acquiesça sans rien dire.

Pendant près de vingt minutes, les deux hommes attendirent, dans un silence tendu. Dean faisait mine de lire le journal, glissant de temps en temps un regard vers l'ange qui scrutait l'immeuble sans faillir. Le chasseur avait passé sa vie à montrer aux autres ce qu'il voulait montrer, et savoir que les plus sombres recoins de son âme n'avaient aucun secret pour Castiel l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Il avait… honte. Peur. Colère. Angoisse.

Castiel tendit le cou :

- C'est lui.

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise et observa trois hommes passer la porte d'entrée et descendre dans la rue. Le chasseur les laissa prendre un peu d'avance, avant de se lever pour les suivre quand ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Le temps de saisir sa veste, et il se retourna sur une chaise vide.

- Bon sang, Cass ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita dans la rue, et courut jusqu'à l'allée, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Le souffle court, il stoppa net à l'entrée de la ruelle. Devant lui, deux démons gisaient à terre, des trous à la place des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet. Au centre, l'ange en trench-coat était accroupi au-dessus d'un homme assommé, qu'il avait probablement endormi d'un toucher. Castiel se redressa et se tourna vers Dean :

- Voilà Adams, déclara-t-il sobrement.

Bouchée bée, le regard de Dean passa des démons trépassés, au prisonnier, pour revenir à Castiel. Il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance :

- Le travail d'équipe, tu connais ?

- Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te mettre en danger, dit-il comme une évidence.

Dean laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et ferma la bouche, abandonnant la bataille. Il avait assez fait la morale pour aujourd'hui. Il s'avança pour se saisir du corps :

- Tu connais un endroit tranquille dans le coin pour le cuisiner ?

- Un restaurant, Dean ?

Castiel le fixait d'un air hagard, et Dean se cogna mentalement la tête. Il rectifia :

- Un endroit discret pour le faire parler.

- Oh.

La seconde d'après, les trois êtres se matérialisèrent dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble abandonné. Sans attendre, Dean s'affaira à tracer un sceau sur le béton, pour piéger le démon. Castiel le regardait dessiner d'une main experte les symboles appris par cœur. Lorsque les enfants de son âge apprenaient et récitaient leurs tables de multiplication, Dean s'entraînait déjà à les reproduire, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Sammy dessinait des girafes et des zèbres encore méconnaissables.

Alors qu'ils déposaient le démon au centre du piège, Castiel reçut un appel des siens. Il lâcha son fardeau et s'immobilisa, tête levée, pour se concentrer sur la voix de Rachel. Elle l'évertuait à rentrer au Paradis au plus vite, ils avaient intercepté des informations à propos des vues de Raphaël sur une arme de seconde catégorie. Dean surprit son manège :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma présence est requise en haut.

- Alors, vas-y.

Le regard de Castiel passa du démon à Dean, visiblement préoccupé.

- T'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Merci de ton aide.

- Tu es sûr, Dean ?

- Fais-moi juste savoir que tu es encore en vie, cette fois.

Castiel acquiesça, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres. La voix de Rachel se faisait plus pressante dans son esprit. Dès que Dean se décida à le quitter des yeux, il se volatilisa dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

**Désolé, un soupçon de retard pour ce chapitre, mais je publierais le prochain jeudi ou vendredi! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à vos reviews, qui me motive à poursuivre malgré les partiels et tout et tout ;)**

**Un chapitre centré sur Castiel cette fois, pour mettre à plat le contexte... Le prochain chapitre lancera l'intrigue! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'océan à perte de vue, calme, tranquille. L'eau scintillait sous un éternel couché de soleil, dans un dégradé orangé mirifique. La nature était étrangement silencieuse, confortant le sentiment de paix intérieure que lui inspirait la beauté des lieux. C'était au gré de ses errances que Castiel avait découvert ce coin de Paradis, celui d'un touriste anglais du 21ème siècle ayant voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, et ayant fait de ce souvenir guadeloupéen le cadre de sa vie dans l'au-delà. L'ange aimait la vue, et la quiétude qui en résultait. Ici, il échappait quelques minutes à ses responsabilités, à son combat, à lui-même, parfois. Comme maintenant.

Avant de se donner à corps perdu, encore. Mener la révolution, défendre ardemment ses convictions, convaincre ses frères, ceux qui constituaient par la force des choses son _armée_. Castiel abhorrait ce terme. Pourtant… Ils étaient bien sous ses ordres ; parce qu'ils leur étaient impossible de prendre leurs propres décisions, de suivre leur propre voie. Parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le concept de libre arbitre, celui-là qui était le fardeau même de l'humanité et l'origine de ses multiples imperfections. Et de ses plus importantes réussites.

Le jour annoncé de l'Apocalypse, le libre arbitre humain avait triomphé sur le destin céleste. Deux hommes, deux frères, par l'amour qu'ils se portaient sans concession, avaient bouleversé le cours des choses. Et Castiel avait été aux premières loges, témoin de la plus extraordinaire des aventures de la Création. Et dieu savait qu'il avait assisté à beaucoup d'entre elles : la première créature terrestre, la tour de Babel, Caïn et Abel, David et Goliath… et il en passait. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle liberté, un tel sentiment d'accomplissement, de fierté, de toute sa longue existence, qu'en combattant aux côtés de Sam et Dean Winchester.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été sans sacrifice, sans doute. Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, il payait pour la liberté qu'il avait si chèrement acquéri. Et il allait jusqu'à conquérir celle de ses frères, pour les protéger du joug de Raphaël et de son archaïsme. Et aussi, surtout, pour garder Lucifer et Michael enfermés : pour sauver des milliards de vies humaines, et pour que le sacrifice des Winchester n'ait pas été vain.

Assis sur le sable fin, Castiel sentit une brise maritime lui caresser le visage. Une voix fit vibrer sa grâce, une voix masculine, rauque, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Castiel se concentra pour écouter ses propos, inquiet : « _Cass ! Tu m'entends ?!_ _Je sais pas quelle heure il est au Paradis, mais sur Terre, le temps passe ! Descend me voir quand tu auras le temps ! »_. L'ange se détendit un peu, rassuré du caractère badin de l'appel. Mais pas complètement. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qu'il s'évertuait à fuir, refit surface : la culpabilité. Parfois, regarder Dean était douloureux. De temps de temps, même penser à lui l'envahissait d'une sensation diffuse de mal-être.

Castiel écarta ces pensées parasites. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans ces considérations.

C'était le moment d'avancer au-devant de ses frères.

Tournant le dos à son havre de paix, Castiel se transporta dans le lieu qu'avait choisi son second pour tenir l'assemblée. Il se retrouva devant une immense arcade en marbre, donnant sur une grande salle grouillant d'anges partisans. Rachel l'y attendait, le corps tendu comme un arc, son visage aux traits anguleux se détendant à sa vue.

- Ils sont tous là, annonça-t-elle.

- Merci, Rachel.

Et Castiel s'avança, l'appréhension au corps. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, bien qu'il se soit peu à peu immiscé à cette place, gagnant en affirmation. Sa réputation dans la garnison avait été celle d'un ange sérieux, dévoué, un peu rêveur. Ses proches le savaient plus sensible que la moyenne, ce qui avait renforcé son image de benjamin parmi ses frères.

Lorsqu'Uriel avait annoncé que Dieu lui avait confié la tâche majeure de sauver l'âme de Dean de la perdition, Castiel s'était senti honoré, sans comprendre la raison de ce choix. Lorsqu'il en avait ouvert son cœur à Gabriel, celui-ci avait pourtant trouvé cela évident : qui, mieux que Castiel, avait l'empathie pour sauver et veiller un humain ? A présent, Castiel se demandait si sachant ce qui était arrivé, Dieu le choisirait toujours.

Mais il n'avait reçu aucun signe. Malgré ses prières, son Père ne s'était pas manifesté.

Alors l'ange rebelle s'avança au centre de la salle, reconnaissant l'architecture romaine des lieux. Il fit face à la multitude d'anges, et sa voix résonna dans l'amphithéâtre :

- Mes frères, ceci est certainement l'une de nos dernières assemblées. Échapper aux espions de Raphaël devient de plus en plus difficile, et ainsi rassemblés, nous ne sommes que trop vulnérables. Ces derniers temps, nous avons eu à subir beaucoup de pertes, à dire adieu à dix-huit de nos frères…

Il marqua un temps de silence approprié, que la foule respecta religieusement. Une seconde à pleurer les morts, une éternité à combattre. Il reprit d'une voix plus forte :

- Nos frères sont morts pour faire respecter la volonté de notre Père, celle de veiller sur ses créations terrestres ; et pour notre liberté ! Pour cela, pour eux, pour nous, nous devons empêcher l'ascension de Raphaël, sa soif de pouvoir, et son obsession pour l'Apocalypse. Raphaël n'est pas Dieu !

Son plaidoyer fut accueilli par des murmures enthousiastes. Mais leur ferveur avait un goût amer dans la bouche de Castiel… Il s'évertuait à penser au présent, mais parfois, l'avenir se profilait… Et il craignait que les anges ne prennent jamais leur liberté en main, qu'ils soient condamnés à demeurer des moutons dociles… Et lui, jeune ange du haut de ses milliers d'années d'existence, à être leur guide, leur… dieu de substitution… Car si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait quelqu'un de mal intentionné et d'avide comme Raphaël.

Il se tourna vers son bras droit, qui se tenait un peu en retrait :

- Je vous ai réuni ici pour présenter officiellement mon lieutenant. Désormais, Rachel sera ma bouche et mes yeux. Fiez-vous à elle : ses ordres seront les miens, ses oreilles seront les miennes.

La grâce de Rachel vibra subtilement, de fierté, même si elle gardât une attitude strictement professionnelle. Il poursuivit :

- Nous avons acquéri six armes pour le moment ; d'après nos informations, un nombre égal est aux mains du camp adverse. Il nous faut redoubler d'effort : de ses armes divines, ainsi que de notre foi, dépendra l'issue. Ouvrez l'œil, ne vous laissez pas abuser.

Ils ne devaient pas être réunis trop longtemps : toutes ces grâces concentrées au même endroit ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention. Il donna l'ordre final :

- Dispersez-vous.

Il y eut un concert d'ailes, et la vaste salle fut désertée. Seule Rachel demeurait présente. Castiel fit quelques pas vers les assises, ses pas résonnant sur le marbre :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Au Sénat de Rome, issu tout droit du Paradis de l'empereur César. Curieux quand on pense qu'il s'est fait assassiné par ceux qui y siégeaient, y alla-t-elle de son commentaire.

Castiel ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond à six mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ce décor pompeux… Mais c'est un endroit qui appuie ta position. Il fallait un lieu qui marque les esprits pour cet ultime rassemblement, justifia Rachel avec aplomb.

Même s'il était parfois mal à l'aise, il fallait admettre que Rachel savait gérer son image ; mais ce n'était qu'une de ses multiples facettes. En réalité, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait remarqué, mais elle qui l'avait choisi. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour le convaincre, bien qu'elle lui eut prouvé à maintes reprises son efficacité hors pair, sa motivation et sa loyauté. Il avait suffi d'une conversation. Elle avait semblé intéressée par le concept de libre-arbitre. Elle plaçait Castiel sur un piédestal comme la plupart de ses partisans ; mais elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'hésitait pas à discuter, à s'imposer parfois. Volontaire, têtue, dévouée : ce cocktail n'était pas sans lui faire évoquer Dean. Et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait poussé, plus que tout le reste, à faire d'elle son second. Après quelques vérifications, bien évidemment ; on était jamais trop prudent.

Elle lui tendit une liste avec zèle :

- J'ai constitué des équipes de huit anges pour retrouver les différentes armes dans la nature, et j'ai assuré les tours de garde de notre entrepôt. Si tu veux jeter un œil.

- Tu as toute ma confiance.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, et ses yeux verts détaillèrent le visage soucieux de l'ange. Elle écarta une mèche blonde de son visage dégagé :

- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, éluda-t-il.

- D'après une source, il se pourrait que l'Ephod* soit en Israël. Un rabbin qui aurait survécu à un attentat terroriste… Je pense que nous devrions lui donner la priorité.

- Cela ne nous sera d'aucune aide pour combattre Raphaël.

- Pas directement, mais une armure qui te rend presque immortel… Il nous faut assurer au mieux ta protection, Castiel.

- Il faut préserver chacun d'entre nous.

- Tu es le symbole, le moteur de notre liberté. Si tu meurs, tout s'éteindra avec toi.

- Tu pourrais prendre le relai.

- Tu es notre leader, insista-t-elle sans en démordre.

Castiel ferma les yeux, las. Il se sentait soudain incroyablement seul : toutes ses responsabilités sur ses épaules… Il avait beau avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour déléguer la logistique, c'était à lui de dicter les idéaux. Les anges ne défendaient pas leur propre opinion… Ils adhéraient à une cause plus grande qu'eux. Y compris Rachel.

- Ce ne sera pas une priorité, mais qu'une équipe creuse cette piste. Si le soupçon est confirmé, nous nous déplacerons.

Même si ce n'était qu'une relique défensive, l'avoir dans leur arsenal ne pouvait être qu'un avantage. Il regarda Rachel se concentrer pour contacter une équipe tout en griffonnant sur son calepin, et se demanda ce qu'elle penserait de ses desseins. Qu'importe la cause, les anges avaient des principes indéfectibles, et Castiel les avait clairement bafoués en pactisant avec un démon. Rachel serait-elle un jour prête à l'entendre ? Rien n'était moins certain.

- Tiens moi au courant, fit Castiel en guise d'au-revoir.

Le temps à Rachel d'acquiescer, et son commandant s'était déjà envolé.

* * *

Castiel réapparut dans une pièce ronde aux murs anciens, qui évoquait sans peine un donjon. De solides chaînes tombaient par paires du plafond, dont un jeu faisait suspendre une créature humanoïde de troisième catégorie sans intérêt, mais qui semblait convenir aux expériences capricieuses de Crowley. Le roi des Enfers, vêtu de son ridicule tablier, jouait avec une lame en argent, maculée du sang de son prisonnier. A priori pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait que le torturé ait son apparence, trait pour trait, jusqu'à cet air arrogant sur le visage : l'alpha Polymorphe. Pour autant qu'il sache, l'ange ne pleurerait pas sur cette créature. Néanmoins, il eut un frisson de dégoût au sourire que lui adressa Crowley :

- Ah, partenaire ! Comment vas-tu ?

Castiel éluda la question, comme il le faisait toujours.

- Où en es-tu ? s'enquit-il en désignant le prisonnier du menton.

- Il n'est pas très coopératif; j'argumente.

- Tu plaides depuis des jours, remarqua l'ange dans un reproche non dissimulé.

Crowley s'immobilisa. Avec des gestes affectés, il dénoua son tablier et s'avança jusqu'à Castiel, le manche du couteau tendue dans sa direction :

- Puisque tu es là, prend donc le relai quelques heures, angelot.

Castiel serra les mâchoires, mais choisit d'ignorer le quolibet. Il se saisit de la lame sans quitter le regard de Crowley, et celui-ci s'éclipsa subitement, probablement en Enfer. La tension qui habitait Castiel se relâcha : Crowley avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, par sa simple présence. Il resserra sa prise autour du poignard, et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le monstre, ses yeux se réduisaient à deux puits sans fond :

- Où est le Purgatoire ?

Le Polymorphe garda les lèvres scellées. Castiel s'approcha, le cœur dépourvu de toute compassion ; le fait qu'il ait l'apparence de l'être qu'il méprisait le plus au monde facilitait grandement les choses. La lame se planta dans la main de la créature, sans aucune résistance. Elle émit un gémissement étouffé, le visage crispé de souffrance. Puis, elle planta son regard dans le sien, et son physique changea. Son visage devint plus carré, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent et s'allongèrent, ses lèvres s'épaissirent, ses iris virèrent au bleu azur… Et Castiel fit face à son propre faciès. Il demeura de marbre.

- Ça ne te sauvera pas.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tourna la lame à la perpendiculaire d'un mouvement sec. La chair se déchira dans un craquement, et il regarda ses propres traits se tendre, ses mâchoires se crisper. Il détailla le front perlant de sueur, les narines palpitantes, les lèvres pincées, comme dans un miroir. D'un geste vif, il extirpa la dague du membre du polymorphe :

- Si tu as pris mon apparence, tu sais à quel point je désire cette information. Tu sais jusqu'où j'irais pour l'obtenir, ce que je suis prêt à te faire endurer.

- Je le sais, oui, admit le torturé en soutenant son regard. Je sais tout de toi.

Le polymorphe pencha la tête sur le côté, adoptant l'attitude de Castiel lorsqu'il cherchait à comprendre, lorsqu'il analysait.

- Je connais tes ambitions, tes doutes, tes peurs… et cette culpabilité qui te ronge. Malgré tes bonnes intentions, malgré tout ce que tu pourras faire, dire, ou penser, ça ne te quittera jamais, tu sais ?

L'ange n'avait jamais apprécié cette race de caméléons intelligents : ses membres étaient par la force des choses rusés, bon mimes et fins psychologues. Et surtout, maîtres dans l'art de la manipulation.

- Je n'aurais pas cru voir cela un jour : un Ange détourné de Dieu, combattant pour imposer ses propres désirs… C'est d'un tel orgueil !

Castiel ne dit rien : il ne fallait surtout pas entrer dans son jeu, ne surtout pas chercher à se justifier. Il avait commis des erreurs, c'était indéniable : croire pouvoir ramener Sam indemne de la Cage avait été sa première. Mais il allait dans le sens de son Père. Il profitait du libre-arbitre qu'Il lui avait donné lors de sa création, et s'évertuait à protéger les Hommes, comme Il l'avait voulu.

Un sourire sordide barra le visage abîmé du faux Castiel.

- Tu mens et manipules sans vergogne, pour préserver ton petit confort. Son amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu la perdras, dès qu'il apprendra ce que tu as fait, ce que tu es. Il te reniera, il te crachera au visage, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Et ça te détruira, à petit feu.

L'alpha avait touché juste. Sa paume devenait moite au contact du manche.

En face de lui, ses yeux glacials se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes étroites :

- Oh, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, n'est-ce pas ? Ça couve, au fond de toi… Ton esprit d'ange ne peut pas encore le concevoir….

Il partit dans un éclat de rire railleur :

- Vraiment fascinant !

Castiel l'avait assez entendu déblatérer, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. En tous les cas, pas là où lui voulait qu'ils en viennent.

De nouveau, la lame scinda l'air. Encore et encore. Tyranniser sa propre image n'était pas un problème ; dans un certain sens, c'était même salvateur… comme une sorte d'expiation de ses fautes, passées, présentes, et à venir.

* * *

Bien loin de ces préoccupations célestes, dans un motel décrépi, un homme avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'un ordinateur portable. Son visage s'éclaira à l'aboutissement de ses recherches :

- Enfin !

Satisfait, il bascula sa chaise en arrière et but une gorgée de bière méritée. Dans quelques heures, il ferait la peau à cette créature après avoir dégoté du bois de hêtre, l'avoir taillé en pieu et l'avoir souillé de son sang humain, d'après les légendes locales.

Castiel fit son apparition brusquement, derrière la table. Surpris, Dean manqua de perdre son équilibre précaire et la chaise heurta le parquet avec fracas. Sa bouteille lui échappa des mains et se déversa sur son pantalon, lui arrachant une injure. Bras ballants devant la catastrophe, il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, qui se sentit obligé de stipuler :

- Tu m'avais appelé, Dean.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, ok ?!

Il leva un index menaçant vers lui, qui ne sembla pas émouvoir l'ange, avant de s'affairer à essuyer son jean. Castiel le regardait s'agiter, avec une sensation familière dans la poitrine : comme un poids, une oppression dans son thorax. Il ne l'avait pas comprise tout de suite, mais n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'identifier : la culpabilité, viscérale, retorde. Il était convaincu de la justesse de sa mission, même s'il avait fallu se souiller pour la mener à bien. Mais face à Dean Winchester, celui qui avait pourtant permis tout cela, rien à faire : il avait envie de s'enterrer, conscient de sa trahison… Sam, Crowley : Dean ne lui pardonnerait pas, Dean ne cautionnerait pas.

- Je suis sur une chasse, tu m'aides à la finir ? On pourra se poser après, et discuter de nos vies overbookées !

Interpellé par le silence de l'ange, il délaissa son pantalon et le dévisagea. Castiel semblait ailleurs, absorbé dans ses pensées. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, notant sa tenue débraillée et la tension qui habitait son corps. A cet instant, il semblait presque… humain, harassé par une dure journée de labeur :

- Hé, Cass ? La Terre appelle la Lune ?

L'intéressé émergea de son introspection et plissa les yeux :

- Je ne comprends pas : la lune est inhabitée, Dean.

Attendri, Dean sourit et lui tendit une bière décapsulée :

- La chasse attendra, Cass. C'est ta soirée.

Imitant l'humain, Castiel but une gorgée, qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Les yeux verts de Dean lui souriaient, quêtant sa réaction à la nouvelle saveur.

Souvent, Castiel avait envie de s'enfuir, et pourtant…pourtant, il revenait à chaque fois.

Encore à cet instant, les mains à peines lavées du sang de Polymorphe, entre sa quête du Purgatoire et sa guerre au Paradis, il était là. Parce que malgré tout, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux : comme une bouffée d'air frais, un retour aux sources. Auprès de cette humanité qu'il s'était chargé de défendre. Auprès de cet humain, qu'il connaissait mieux que lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

- Ce soir, c'est toi et moi.

Un hot-dog à la main, Dean tapota affectueusement la carrosserie de sa fidèle Impala, tandis que le soir tombait. Il s'appuya contre la voiture, pour faire face à une rue banlieusarde de classe moyenne. Il détailla les maisons alignées, plus impersonnelles copies les unes des autres, et leurs jardins bien entretenus par des hommes de main zélés. L'un d'entre eux achevait justement de tailler une haie, derrière laquelle deux gamins bouclés jouaient au foot, leurs cartables prestement abandonnés sur la pelouse.

Dean avait appris à Sammy à se défendre, à tirer, à manier l'arme blanche, à exorciser ; mais jamais ils n'avaient joué au foot. Cela aurait été outrepasser un ordre direct de John Winchester : rester à l'intérieur de la chambre en son absence. En fin de compte, Dean n'avait jamais possédé de ballon ; les quelques parties qu'il avait faite étaient dans la cour de récréation de l'école, quand ils restaient assez longtemps quelque part pour s'inscrire. Et déjà, manifestant son attrait pour l'intellect, Sam dédaignait le terrain pour la salle de classe. Même quand Dean regardait le foot à la télévision, Sam préférait faire des calculs mentaux et de la géographie.

Dean parvint à la conclusion que son frère n'avait jamais été un marrant.

Rattrapé par le chagrin, Dean abandonna la moitié de son sandwich sur le tableau de bord. Ses souvenirs, voilà tout ce qui lui restait. Et les mots d'Adams qui résonnaient dans sa tête : «_Il n'y a pas de failles »_. Dean avait insisté, Dean avait planté le poignard de Ruby dans la chair du démon, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'un gruyère humain ; le torturé n'en démordait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le sort était indéfectible : le vaisseau et l'âme seraient séparés à jamais. Et dans un élan de haine et de désespoir, Dean avait fini par lui planter la jugulaire. Cela ne l'avait soulagé qu'une demi-seconde.

Assis au volant, Dean porta machinalement la main à son collier. Ses doigts caressèrent la surface de cristal, familiers de la moindre de ses césures. C'était devenu un geste quotidien, plus régulier que l'action de se raser ou de dormir. Cette nuit encore, il était parti pour rester éveillé. La maison qu'il surveillait était plus loin dans la rue, au numéro 58. Le dénommé Mr Phillips était déjà rentré de son travail comme consultant en assurance, et la dernière fois que Dean avait jeté un coup d'œil avec ses jumelles, il était en train de regarder la télévision. Mr Tout-le-monde, à priori.

Mais tous les meurtres menaient à cet homme. Le compagnon de son ex-femme, son ancien employeur, jusqu'au banquier qui lui avait refusé un prêt : tout pointait dans sa direction, avec si peu de subtilité que même les flics avaient fait le rapprochement. Toutefois, les morts étaient trop surnaturelles pour penser les rattacher à l'œuvre d'un homme… Dean avait pris connaissance des faits dans la presse régionale, et y avait tout de suite senti une affaire : trois morts par noyade, les alvéoles baignant dans l'eau, sans aucune promiscuité avec de la flotte.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans ses jumelles. Le quarantenaire occupait toujours son canapé, captivé par le petit écran, ne semblant pas affecté par le remord. Il scruta son visage pâle et bouffi, son crâne presque chauve, son corps avachi, ses mains boudinées. Il respirait le gros con d'employé de bureau, non satisfait de sa vie, qui rejetait la faute de son malheur sur les autres.

- Comment mènes-tu ta petite vendetta, mon gros ? Sorcellerie, prière à un dieu païen, pacte démoniaque ? marmonna Dean pour lui-même.

S'ils devaient réellement sceller tous leurs pactes d'un baiser, la vie de démon des croisements n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Sur ce constat, Dean étendit les jambes et enfourna le reste de son sandwich, sans lâcher ses jumelles. La nuit tomba, les heures défilèrent invariablement. Alors qu'il observait pour la énième fois le suspect toujours affalé devant la télévision, un cadavre de pizza abandonné sur la table basse, sa main se suspendit au-dessus du paquet de chips.

Une silhouette élancée se découpait dans l'ombre, menaçante. Dean se redressa aussitôt et plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer la nature de l'intrus. Son allure semblait humaine, et ses déplacements évoquaient un être vivant. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il distinguait un homme grand, bien bâti, les cheveux sombres mi-longs, à l'allure familière… Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le visage passa dans la lumière.

Sam. Bon sang, c'était Sam. Malgré la distance, il en eut l'effroyable certitude.

Deux secondes, ce fut le temps qu'il lui fallut pour surpasser le choc initial. Jetant les jumelles, il agrippa le flingue qu'il avait placé dans la boite à gant et se précipita dans la rue, prenant à peine le temps de claquer la portière. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions, seulement d'agir. Il défonça une fenêtre sans ménagement, et pénétra dans le salon, le souffle court. L'arme braquée devant lui, son regard fut en premier lieu interpellé par le sang. Feu Mr Phillips gisait, la gorge béante, immortalisé dans la position qu'il avait sans doute la plus pratiquée durant son abrutissante existence.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, durant moins d'une demi-seconde. Dean vit les traits de son frère passer de la surprise à la détermination, et ses muscles se bander pour fuir. Il crut qu'il tenait une arme ; mais la lame du forfait était abandonnée sur le sol. Ses mains étaient plongées dans le sac de la victime, d'où il extirpa ce qui semblait être une coupole de verre. L'index de Dean se crispa sur la détente. Sans se résigner à la presser.

Sam disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, abandonnant la sacoche derrière lui, et Dean se lança à sa poursuite. La porte de la cuisine donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière de la propriété et Dean s'y engagea, sur les talons de son frère. Avec une rapidité détonante, il le vit saisir de sa main libre un pistolet qu'il portait à sa ceinture, et sauter par-dessus la petite clôture qui délimitait l'espace privé. Les tirs fusèrent, et Dean se jeta littéralement à terre, protégé par la palissade.

Il laissa défiler trois secondes, avant de se redresser, arme au poing. Un rugissement de moteur retentit, et Dean fit un sprint dans sa direction. Il arrivait au trottoir lorsque le véhicule passa en trombe devant lui, Sam au volant. Il était seul ; le siège passager était occupé par la voûte transparente. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les bras de Dean retombèrent le long de son corps tandis qu'il voyait, impuissant, son frère tracer la route.

Au loin, les sirènes de police retentissaient.

Dean puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour rejoindre sa voiture et rouler, cherchant à fuir le fantôme de sa fraternité.

* * *

_Qu'il repose en paix. _Toujours la même rengaine.

Cyriel ne semblait pas en paix. Son visage était tuméfié, à l'endroit où le manche de l'arme angélique l'avait frappé en premier lieu, avant d'être planté dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde. L'ange avait toussé, déversant du sang sur son tee-shirt élimé. Puis le poignard avait été remonté, et l'abdomen de l'infortuné s'était ouvert en deux, laissant jaillir ses boyaux. Son vaisseau avait été abandonné sur place, à pourrir, comme un sordide avertissement. Une menace adressée à lui, et tous ceux qui le suivrait.

Castiel tourna autour du cadavre, pataugeant dans les flaques d'eau. Rachel, quant à elle, demeurait immobile, mains jointes et tête baissée, dans une attitude proche du deuil. Puis elle releva la tête vers Castiel :

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le corps là, estima-t-elle.

Sortant de son affliction, il la scruta. Rachel expliqua le sens de ses paroles :

- Raphaël a tué notre infiltré pour en faire un exemple, et l'a placé bien en vue pour faire peur à ses opposants.

- Raphaël a toujours eu le sens du spectacle, commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Inutile d'infliger cette scène à nos frères.

Lui-même se serait bien passé de la vision de son frère gisant dans ses intestins. D'un claquement de doigt, le corps s'incendia, indifférent à la pluie qui tombait en continue. Le temps de deux secondes, le corps et ses résidus furent réduit en cendres. Il ne resta plus que l'ombre écartelée des ailes de Cyriel, à jamais gravées sur le sol.

- Tu crois qu'il leur a révélé quelque chose ?

- Il ne semble pas avoir été torturé outre mesure ; Raphaël devait se douter qu'un infiltré aussi exposé ne détiendrait pas d'informations capitales.

- Il paiera pour ça.

La voix de la jeune femme vibrait de colère contenue. Les deux anges restèrent silencieux sous la pluie battante, insensibles au froid et à l'humidité, respectant une minute de silence devant les ailes noires de leur compagnon d'arme.

Sa grâce intercepta la voix lointaine de Dean, et vibra à son intonation.

_« Castiel, tu m'entends ?! Descend tout de suite ! Cass ?! »_

Ces paroles n'étaient pas dictées par l'impatience, ou la colère, mais par une profonde détresse ; Castiel pouvait la palper sous les trémulations de sa voix.

- L'équipe oméga pense avoir une idée de l'emplacement où sont détenues les armes de Raphaël. Je leur ai dit que nous viendrions, l'avertit son lieutenant.

_« Je suis tombé sur Sam… Il trempe dans quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Il… Cass, j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Je __**dois **__savoir. »_

Castiel fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il leva les yeux vers Rachel :

- Nous irons les voir à mon retour.

Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler, mais Rachel se retrouva aussitôt à côté de lui dans un bruissement d'ailes :

- Pour que tu ailles retrouver Dean Winchester ?

Castiel la dévisagea, pris de court. C'était la première fois qu'il devait se justifier de ses déplacements. Rachel répondit pour lui, avec un rictus qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir interpréter :

- Des anges meurent, Castiel, tous les jours. Ta place est au Paradis, pour commanditer les opérations. Pas auprès de cet humain.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain, contrecarra Castiel, n'appréciant pas le mépris avec lequel elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

- C'_était_ l'Elu, le vaisseau de Michael. Et l'Apocalypse a fini par se passer de lui. Tu n'as plus besoin de veiller sur lui.

_« Cass, où es-tu ?! »_

- J'ai ramené son âme de l'Enfer. Il a baigné dans ma grâce, tandis que je le ramenais sur Terre. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça fait ? défendit-il d'un ton acéré. De porter une âme en son sein ?

Son visage n'était qu'à six centimètres du sien, et ses yeux bleus étaient rivés aux siens, sans ciller.

- Je l'ai ramené: je suis responsable de son âme. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Rachel ne contesta pas ; elle se contenta de lui assener l'évidence brute :

- De toutes les manières, il ne fait pas partie de cette guerre. A toi de voir quelle est ta priorité.

Elle s'écarta. Un dernier regard, et elle s'évanouit, le laissant seul avec sa conscience. Castiel dévisagea le paysage, de la clairière cernée par la forêt de pins, au ciel gris d'où tombait la pluie diluvienne. Son esprit était tiraillé. Les paroles de Rachel résonnaient dans sa tête, et il devait reconnaître, à froid, leurs justesses. Il avait mené le Paradis en guerre, et ne pouvait se permettre de quitter le navire. Mais Dean… Dean était seul désormais, et avait besoin de son soutien. Il s'agissait de hiérarchiser.

Le corps éventré de Cyriel. L'appel de détresse de Dean. Le regard désapprobateur de Rachel. La culpabilité envers Sam. L'arrogance et la cruauté de Raphaël. L'insolence familière de Crowley.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

_Désolé, Dean… _

Castiel rejoignit le Paradis d'un battement d'ailes, se promettant de redescendre dès que possible.

* * *

- Je t'en foutrais de la prière, moi !

Dean avala une rasade de whisky, sa seule arme contre l'impatience. Castiel n'était toujours pas là. Soit il était trop occupé à diriger son armée de culs bénis, soit il lui posait sciemment un lapin. D'ordinaire, Dean comprenait les obligations de l'ange. Mais pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit, après avoir manqué d'être abattu par les balles de son propre frère.

Dean revivait ces trois minutes de retrouvailles fraternelles en boucle, cherchant un indice, une faille ; en vain. Il n'était que trop évident que Sam avait tué de sang froid cet homme. Il pouvait imaginer que Sam était sur la même chasse que lui, qu'il avait une longueur d'avance et avait découvert que l'homme était un puissant sorcier, ou une quelconque créature du mal ; mais il n'y croyait pas. Son instinct lui jetait à la figure que Sam avait délibérément et en toute conscience égorgé cet être de chair et de sang, qui certes était loin d'être tout blanc, mais n'en restait pas moins humain et facilement maîtrisable. Si c'était réellement ce mystérieux bout de verre qu'il désirait dérober, pourquoi en venir au meurtre ? Peut-être que c'était la seule manière de séparer l'objet magique du propriétaire...

Si seulement il avait un point de départ… Etant donné l'aspect inachevé de l'objet dérobé, Dean suspectait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'une seule fraction de relique. Mais comment imaginer sa forme initiale ? Le morceau était convexe, évoquant un objet circulaire. Ca pouvait tout aussi bien être un vase, une boule de cristal ou un foutu bocal pour poisson rouge. Assemblé, l'objet devait représenter une utilité pour son frère, et cela l'intéressait grandement.

Découragé, il se leva pour grignoter quelques provisions. Son portable sonna, lui faisant rebrousser chemin. Le cellulaire affichait le nom de Garth. Au départ, Dean avait été plus que sceptique sur ses capacités à succéder à Bobby et en colère qu'il puisse même y songer. Mais Garth n'avait rien lâché, et commençait à s'imposer dans le monde de la chasse, d'après ce que Dean pouvait constater de loin au terme de ces quatre mois. Il hésita, puis décrocha :

- Garth ?

- Salut, Dean ! Tu es toujours dans l'Illinois ?

- Oui, mais je ne prends pas de chasse, déclara-t-il d'emblée.

- Ok… Même pas un nid de vampires à douze kilomètres de la frontière est de l'Etat ?

- Je suis occupé, en ce moment.

- J'aurais essayé. Je vais brancher quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup.

Dean hésita, puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel et tenta :

- Tu pourrais peut-être me renseigner, Garth…

- Je t'écoute.

- J'étais sur une affaire de morts surnaturelles, et le suspect numéro un possédait un objet, que je soupçonne d'être occulte.

- Décris-le-moi.

- C'est une sorte de…

Dean ferma les yeux, pressant ses doigts contre son front, essayant de mieux visualiser la chose que Sam avait volé.

- … voûte en verre. Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair mais…

- C'est curieux, le coupa son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?

- Tes victimes, elles ont pris feu ?

- Non… Elles sont mortes noyées, à l'air libre.

-Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Le cœur de Dean battait un peu plus vite :

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mis un chasseur sur une affaire de combustion spontanée, dans le Connecticut, la semaine dernière. Trois victimes, une par jour : des jeunes accusés d'avoir violé une étudiante. Mon gars m'a dit que les meurtres avaient commencé peu après l'acquisition d'un objet, tel que tu me le décris, par l'étudiante en question. Il faisait partie de sa déco mais elle semblait le sacraliser.

- Où je peux trouver cette fille ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Elle a été retrouvée morte chez elle, poignardée dans le cœur.

Dean connaissait la suite avant même que Garth ne complète :

- La coupole avait disparu de chez elle. Kev' s'est arraché les cheveux sur cette histoire abracabrante. Un mystère, selon lui.

Dean vit son reflet se tendre dans la vitre. Ainsi, Sam n'en était pas à son premier vol d'entité paranormale, ni à son premier meurtre… Il sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos.

- Merci, Garth.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix. Il sortit un sandwich acheté dans une station de service en chemin de son sac à dos :

- Pas d'autres séries de morts semblables dans le pays ?

- Pas à ma connaissance… Je te tiens au courant.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Garth coupa la communication. Dean jeta son portable sur le lit, et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur tout en mordant voracement dans son en-cas. S'il ne pouvait remonter à Sam par l'objet, il fallait qu'il se lance à la recherche des forfaits occultes de ce dernier. Il passa des heures à passer en revue les informations du pays, état par état : nada. Il s'égara sur un mort foudroyé, incident isolé toutefois. La mort brutale de douze personnes dans le Nevada attira succinctement son attention, avant qu'il ne lise qu'on avait retrouvé une note de suicide collectif. Des attaques de loups, des tornades répétées, des enfants kidnappés plus tard, il n'avait rien trouvé d'évocateur.

Peut-être que Cass saurait. Peut-être que Garth appellerait. Peut-être que demain apporterait son lot de nouveautés.

Il régla son réveil et s'allongea pour dormir quelques heures.

* * *

Le temps n'avait pas réellement de signification au Paradis. Il existait, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas quantifié. Les années, les mois, les semaines, les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes… n'avaient de signification que sur Terre. Castiel avait du mal à estimer ces unités de temps, mais pour Dean, il s'efforçait de le faire.

Il estimait qu'un jour ou deux s'était déjà écoulé en bas. Dean ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis ; son silence, après un appel aussi criant d'accablement, inquiétait Castiel. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, trop pour qu'il se permette de descendre.

Le lieu exact de l'entrepôt était invisible à leur radar angélique, ce qui ne troublait pas que leurs ennemis. Rachel et lui venaient d'apparaître en pleine jungle d'Amérique centrale, au milieu du chaos des lianes et des moustiques, en l'an 552 avant Jésus Christ :

- Nous y étions presque… Je peux sentir leur grâce.

- Au sud, confirma son second.

Les deux anges incarnés se frayèrent un chemin, écartant les plantes luxuriantes de leur passage. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un de leurs frères vinrent à leur rencontre :

- Bonjour, Anabel. Nous ne sommes pas mécontents que tu viennes nous chercher…

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe, admit le gardien des lieux. Mais c'est le but recherché, pas vrai ?

Oui, ça l'était. Un endroit perdu au cœur du monde, au cœur du temps, pour abriter les armes angéliques de l'avidité de Raphaël. Ca avait été une idée d'Anabel, que Rachel avait retenu avec l'aval de Castiel.

Les trois anges émergèrent de la jungle tropicale, aboutissant sur le temple Maya qui gardait précieusement leurs reliques célestes. Ses façades, d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, étaient entièrement tapissées de symboles angéliques de sang séché, qu'une dizaine de sacrifices Maya leur avait fourni. Des sacrifices humains à leurs dieux qui leur avaient permis de rendre ce lieu invisible aux yeux du ciel, et le seuil infranchissable.

Pour permettre l'accès aux armes, Anabel effaça momentanément un des symboles de sécurité. Castiel laissa Rachel se servir à l'intérieur, restant avec les sept gardiens du sanctuaire :

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Nous n'avons pas eu d'ennui pour le moment. Que ce soit les anges ou le peuple Maya voisin, qui nous prennent pour des Dieux. Si je peux me permettre… Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette arme ?

- Pour avoir la chance d'en récupérer une plus puissante. Raphaël est déjà dessus, ce sera le plus fort qui l'obtiendra.

Voilà pour beaucoup à quoi se résumait la guerre du Paradis : conquérir les armes, accumuler la puissance, pour préparer l'affrontement final. C'était ce à quoi s'escrimaient tous ses frères, sous ses directives ; sans rien connaître des réelles intentions de Castiel. Ses armes n'étaient qu'un superflu, un moyen de gagner du temps. Elles permettaient aux anges de s'entre-tuer, de se faire entendre, mais elles ne seraient d'aucune utilité à Castiel face à Raphaël. Le vrai pouvoir était détenu par les âmes : celui qui détiendrait le plus d'âmes serait le plus puissant.

Et pour ça, il devait trouver le Purgatoire. Il devait aller voir où en était ce déchet de l'Enfer.

Rachel le rejoignit, arme au poing. Il vit aussitôt Anabel s'entailler l'avant-bras, pour retracer le symbole de protection effacé. Voilà ce que faisaient ses frères, en son nom. Ils se saignaient, à blanc, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne debout.

Castiel fut soudain écœuré, par cette guerre, par lui-même. Ecœuré et en colère, contre ce Père absent, qui laissait ses enfants s'entre-tuer et mourir. Qui le laissait endurer ce rôle, sans même un souffle de soutien.

Et pour la première fois, il laissa cette colère l'envahir, le submerger, le consumer.

* * *

Le même rituel quotidien.

Dean se leva après quatre heures de sommeil, prit une douche d'un quart d'heure, enfila son jean, un nouveau tee-shirt uni et sa veste. Il se brossa les dents, après un coup d'œil furtif dans le miroir. Eu une pensée pour Cass. Il rangea l'ordinateur dans son sac, y jeta le reste de ses affaires de toilette et fit glisser la fermeture éclair, avant de quitter la chambre de motel décrépie. Il paya, répondit brièvement au sourire timide de la jeune standardiste, s'assit au volant de sa voiture et roula jusqu'à trouver un café qui l'inspirait.

Se garer, commander. Ne pas se souvenir que Sam prenait toujours un café long sans sucre. Sourire à la serveuse qui le reluquait effrontément, sans que cela n'éveille plus de désir. S'installer. Ne pas penser à la grimace de Cass au goût du café. Ne pas penser à cette succession de jours, passés et à venir, où il s'attablerait seul. Sortir son portable, vérifier que Garth ne l'avait pas appelé, le poser devant lui. Ouvrir le journal, et guetter un signe.

Cinq jours, déjà.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis leur dispute le premier mois, Castiel avait toujours répondu à ses appels dans les jours qui suivaient. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait là-haut aussi longtemps ? Est-ce que…

Une femme, dont le badge rouge affichait le nom de Bridget, lui servit une part de tarte aux pommes et un café noir. Il ne devait pas imaginer le pire : Castiel était le meneur là-haut, il devait être protégé. Et puis, il savait se défendre. Dean avala une bouchée de la pâtisserie. Il ne sut si c'était son humeur, ou si la tarte était de mauvaise qualité, mais il ne parvenait pas à la savourer. Il se rendait compte que même si Castiel n'était pas souvent là, savoir qu'il veillait sur lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à le prier pour qu'il apparaisse et le gratifie de son regard azur, le confortait. Il n'était pas seul. Mais aujourd'hui…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'engage dans cette voie. Castiel reviendrait. Il revenait toujours.

Délaissant son estomac, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Son regard parcourut un article en page trois : _Les ranchs du Texas ravagés par les tornades ! _avant de l'approfondir davantage. En deux semaines, quatre tornades avaient ravagées des ranchs, dont l'activité était l'élevage de vaches. Dean releva deux particularités troublantes : les ranchs avaient été les seuls établissements touchés, et leurs faillites profitaient à l'activité d'un autre éleveur autrefois sur le point de déposer le bilan, un dénommé Mr Matthews. Mais quel était le dénominateur commun ? Après les combustions spontanées, les noyades… les tornades…

Dean marqua une pause. Se pourrait-il que… Le feu, l'eau… Le vent ? L'idée était troublante, bancale, mais… Il sortit tout de suite son ordinateur de son sac, et se connecta fébrilement au wifi. Il se rendit sur un site d'informations en ligne. Il resta quelques instants indécis devant la barre du moteur de recherche, avant d'entrer : _tremblement de terre_. Tous les séismes relatés par la presse défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il fit le tri, et fut interpellé par une série d'incidents au nord des Etats-Unis ; les géologues débattaient encore pour comprendre quelles plaques étaient à l'origine de ces microséismes, d'une localisation inhabituellement restreinte. Même si dans ces conditions, il était impossible de mener une victimologie, Dean fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un cas similaire.

Terre. Feu. Eau. Vent. Les quatre éléments. Des meurtres surnaturels, perpétrés par des humains, à l'aide de ces pièces de puzzle cristallines probablement quatre. Et Sam, pour une obscure raison, les collectionnait et tuait leurs propriétaires.

Un seul endroit pouvait amener des réponses à ses questions : ranch Matthews, au Texas.

* * *

- Veuillez patienter, Mr Matthews va vous recevoir, l'informa la secrétaire, sans cesser de lui lancer des regards suspicieux.

Quelques questions subsidiaires à la trentenaire lui avaient confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà : le propriétaire s'apprêtait à mettre la clé sous la porte à la fin du mois dernier, juste avant que la première tornade ait frappé son concurrent le plus hostile, en pleine nuit. Le lendemain, 345 bêtes avaient retrouvé dans un périmètre de 3km, mortes dans l'impact ; et le lotissement n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Et bien sûr, les environs se portaient comme un charme. Le même phénomène s'était reproduit à deux reprises, dans les deux semaines suivantes.

Dean ne prit pas de siège. Il fit quelques pas, le regard vaguant sur la décoration de western. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet dans une glace, s'y attarda. Cela lui faisait drôle de se revoir dans un costume ; il n'avait pas utilisé sa couverture d'agent du FBI depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il l'avait ressorti, il n'avait pu éviter de jeter un coup d'œil à celui de son frère, abandonné au fond de l'Impala. Il était toujours soigneusement emballé et entreposé au fond à droite du coffre, comme Sam affectionnait de le ranger. Sam prenait toujours soin de ses affaires ; de leurs affaires. Désormais, Dean devait se coltiner la lingerie automatique, le pliage. Un instant, l'idée l'avait effleuré de mettre de côté toutes les affaires de Sammy. Un instant seulement. Avant de refermer le coffre rageusement.

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il faisait chaud, dans le Texas. Son costume lui collait à la peau, et l'idée d'être à proximité de Sam le taraudait. Et il n'aimait pas son reflet. Il avait la sensation que son mal-être était inscrit sur son visage, dans son attitude.

Il se ressaisit, lorsque Mr Matthews fit son entrée. Il le reconnut, malgré la banalité de son allure. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, svelte, la peau tannée, dont les yeux noirs étaient soulignés par d'épais sourcils. Il revêtait une tenue plutôt décontractée, visiblement acteur de son élevage en plus d'administrateur. D'une main experte, Dean sortit son faux badge :

- Agent Wilson, du FBI. Je viens vous poser quelques questions au sujet des récents événements.

Sa poigne ferme était légèrement moite dans la sienne :

- Vous voulez parler des tornades ? sembla s'étonner le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Simple enquête de routine.

Sans montrer plus de nervosité, l'homme le pria d'entrer dans son bureau. Dean prit un siège, et profita que le propriétaire s'installait en face pour observer la pièce. Il passa en revue la bibliothèque aux ouvrages délaissés, la décoration simple. Pas de photos de famille, pas de touche féminine, malgré le physique avantageux ; son ranch semblait être tout pour le jeune homme aux manches retroussées. Il lui lança un regard insistant, et Dean ouvrit son calepin :

- Vous aviez eu une altercation avec Mr Williams, dont le premier ranch a été frappé. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

L'homme se redressa sur son siège, visiblement interpellé par le sujet. Tandis qu'il lui résumait sa situation, le regard de Dean détailla le reste du mobilier, sans rien relever de suspect. Pas de symbole de sorcellerie, pas de manuels ambigus, et surtout pas de trace de coupole magique. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire dans la dentelle. C'était la vie de cet homme qui était en jeu ; aussi attaqua-t-il de front :

- Mais il s'agit de catastrophes naturels… n'est-ce pas ? fit son interlocuteur, surpris par le cours que prenait l'interrogatoire.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Matthews ? dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je pense que personne ne peut contrôler les tornades, répondit-il avec aplomb. C'est une plaisanterie, Monsieur ?

Le ton commençait à monter. Dean devait admettre qu'il jouait bien la comédie. Mais tout convergeait vers lui, il avait le motif ultime...

- Quand on a les bons outils, rien n'est impossible, n'est-ce pas… Henry ?

Henry Matthews se leva, visiblement contrarié. Il lui montra le chemin de la sortie :

- Agent du FBI ou pas, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à de telles sornettes. Veuillez partir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sans se laisser démonter, Dean rangea son calepin dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, et se leva à son tour :

- Vous allez m'écouter attentivement : c'est votre vie qui est en jeu.

- Ce sont des menaces ?!

- Pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ? Non, j'essaie de vous sauver la vie. Où est-il ?

- Bon sang, sortez d'ici !

- Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

- Dégagez, ou j'appelle la police !

Il saisit le téléphone au moment où un bruit surgit, comme quelque chose qui tombe avec fracas, dans la pièce voisine. Les deux hommes se figèrent. Dean sortit son flingue, et lança un regard qui intimait le silence à Mr Matthews, qui tenait son combiné à l'oreille. L'arme braqué devant lui, Dean sortit du bureau et vit tout de suite un bras serti de bracelets argentés émergé de derrière le secrétariat. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant, pour contourner l'office : la secrétaire qui l'avait accueilli gisait, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux défaits, telle une poupée de chiffon sur le parquet. Les marques violacées sur son cou l'avisèrent de la cause de sa mort. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Sam était à côté de lui, un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Dans le coin de l'œil, il voyait l'objet de leur convoitise, strictement identique au premier, qu'il tenait à la main.

- La secrétaire entichée du patron… J'aurais dû le voir venir, soupira Dean, les épaules affaissées.

- Il faut croire que tu es un peu rouillé. Pose ton arme.

Dean obéit lentement, le cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure, étudiant les possibilités, les priorités. D'abord, faire parler Sam, pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Ensuite, récupérer l'objet. Eventuellement, sauver sa peau.

- Ces trucs sont si importants pour toi, Sam ? Au point de tuer des innocents ?

- Innocents ? Que tu y vas, Dean.

- Ce sont des êtres humains, Sam ! On ne tue pas des gens, on les sauve !

- Pour que certains vivent, il faut que d'autres meurent. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

- Et c'était toi qui le récusais, et me prouvais le contraire.

Le silence, terrible. Cette arme contre sa tempe, qui menaçait de lui exploser la cervelle et de faire recouvrir le corps de la pauvre femme par le sien. Il retint son souffle, et se tourna vers son frère. Le calibre était à présent braqué sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet que Sam tenait le long de son corps.

- La preuve que nous sommes dans le même camp, Dean.

- Va dire ça à Bobby, asséna-t-il.

Pas un rictus, pas une once de culpabilité dans le regard. Rien dans le regard de son frère pour faire écho à sa propre douleur. Seulement l'abîme de l'indifférence.

- Force est de constater que nous travaillons dans le même but.

- Celui de récupérer mon frère ?

- Celui de veiller à empêcher l'Apocalypse.

- L'Apocalypse est derrière nous.

Sam secoua la tête, l'air désespéré comme si Dean n'était qu'un idiot. Au demeurant, il n'insista pas. Attiré par quelque chose, il le scruta attentivement, avant de baisser le regard et de fixer son pendentif. Il avança une main pour tirer sur la chaîne du collier, mais Dean écarta son bras d'un geste vif, comme si son contact le brûlait. Malgré tout, le cristal avait été sorti de son col et scintillait à présent sur sa chemise, exposé.

- Alors, elle est là…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mon âme… Je peux la sentir, Dean.

Le cœur de Dean s'emballa. L'âme de Sam palpitait au creux de la pierre, vulnérable. Un geste brusque, et elle lui était arrachée. L'ordre des priorités changea : en tête de liste, protéger l'âme de son frère. Dean préféra jouer de vitesse et leva le bras pour frapper celui de son agresseur, faisant dévier sa trajectoire. Le coup partit, et la balle partit s'incruster dans le plafond. Il lui fit une prise pour lui faire lâcher l'arme, qui tomba sur le sol. Dean se précipita pour la récupérer, mais Sam lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit basculer en arrière. Vif, Dean répondit par un crochet du droit ; Sam lui fit une clef de bras, et Dean entendit son fémur craquer distinctement.

A genoux, le bras tordu dans le dos, Dean étouffa un cri aigu de douleur. Derrière lui, Sam maintenait son bras dans un angle artificiel.

- Je lui rendrais service en libérant mon âme, Dean ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu m'emprisonnes toujours à toi, parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être seul avec toi-même. Tu n'as cessé d'essayer de me tenir en laisse, et maintenant tu me portes autour de ton cou !

- Si tu t'en soucies tellement, récupère-là, asséna-t-il d'une voix étranglée, luttant contre la souffrance.

- Pour que tu me traînes partout comme ta petite chienne, avec ces yeux luisant d'adoration que tu aimes tant?! Je passe mon tour !

Ce n'était pas Sammy. Ce n'était pas son frère ; il pouvait se répéter la même litanie, les mots faisaient mal. Ses propos étaient comme des coups de poignard dans sa poitrine, qui lui coupaient le souffle. C'était plus douloureux que les élancements dans son bras endolori, plus douloureux que sa mise à mort par le chien de l'Enfer, plus douloureux que le deuil de sa famille. Les reproches résonnaient étrangement justes dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Il luttait pour les chasser, mais ils étaient plus forts que sa raison.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne le serais plus jamais. Tu ne décideras plus pour moi.

Tant de colère dans sa voix, de fermeté dans la façon de martyriser son bras. Dean luttait pour contenir les larmes de douleur qui lui montaient automatiquement aux yeux. Finalement, Sam poussa son frère qui s'étala sur le sol. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement, Dean se retourna sur le dos, sans égard pour son propre membre traumatisé. Il affronta le regard sans pitié de Sam, qui se détourna silencieusement de lui pour ramasser son arme et la relique ensorcelée. Il se planta une dernière fois au-dessus de lui :

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, Dean. Frère ou pas, je le ferais.

Et Dean n'eut aucun doute sur son sérieux.

* * *

Castiel évita soigneusement de regarder l'estrade, où des jeunes femmes tournaient de manière lascive autour de barres en métal, sous le regard lubrique des spectateurs masculins. Une serveuse peu vêtue lui adressa un sourire voluptueux en le frôlant. L'ange reconnaissait sans mal l'un de ces « boîtes des strip-tease » où Dean l'avait emmené une fois : même ambiance feutrée, même penchant pour la nudité. Un lieu de perdition, dans lequel son frère semblait extrêmement à l'aise.

Balthazar l'attendait dans un espace réservé du club, peu encombré en cette heure de la journée. Castiel le rejoignit d'une démarche raide, pressé de quitter cet endroit vicié :

- Assieds-toi donc, Castiel.

Connaissant son frère, Castiel obéit et s'assit sur la banquette : faire selon ses habitus raccourcirait leur entrevue. Le blond s'installa confortablement, les deux bras le long du mur derrière lui :

- La luxure est définitivement un des plus intéressants aspects de la vie humaine, commenta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur une humaine brune perchée sur des talons aiguilles. Je suis prêt à te payer un round, mon frère.

Mais pourquoi diable tout le monde s'évertuait à le pervertir ? Les anges n'avaient pas besoin de se reproduire ; en dehors d'un corps terrestre, le concept de sexualité leur était étranger. Il arrivait à son vaisseau d'avoir des réactions primaires, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à les assouvir. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir le faire si l'envie lui en prenait…

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Balthazar, énonça-t-il patiemment.

- Tu veilles sur l'humanité sans en connaître ses plaisirs… Enfin, tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis !

Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'ange en trench-coat, quittant la scène du regard. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître une mallette, qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Castiel le regarda l'ouvrir, non sans avidité. Il en sortit une sphère en verre, qu'il tendit à son benjamin :

- Voici la relique de Noé, comme promis.

Castiel la saisit prudemment, et étudia la surface lisse, légèrement opaque. Il pencha la tête, et son doigt glissa le long d'une césure régulière. Son frère expliqua, d'un ton anodin :

- Je l'avais séparé en quatre pour en vendre les différentes parties.

Le brun secoua la tête, exaspéré par l'outrage fait à la relique divine. Depuis son rôle dans le déluge terrestre, les légendes avaient dérivé, et il ne lui était désormais attribué, à tort, que l'unique pouvoir de contrôler les eaux. Mais elle dirigeait en réalité les quatre éléments terrestres ; façonnée par Dieu lui-même, elle avait été utilisé dans des moments clé de l'histoire relaté par ailleurs dans la bible : le scindement des eaux par Moïse, la mise en feu du buisson ardent, le déluge de Noé… Et voilà qu'elle avait été pillé, découpé, et éparpillé sur le continent. Comment Balthazar pouvait se montrer si irrespectueux ?

- Détends-toi frérot, elle est entière.

- Merci, dit-il, qu'à moitié reconnaissant.

Il s'agissait de la troisième arme que Balthazar lui rendait. Castiel n'avait pas encore clairement défini la raison pour laquelle Balthazar, après s'être coupé des affaires du Paradis, acceptait de l'aider : était-ce par loyauté envers son jeune frère, ou parce que son terrain de jeu terrestre était menacé par l'Apocalypse, ou encore par esprit de contradiction avec Raphaël ?

- Comment ça se présent là-haut ? s'enquit-il, d'un air faussement nonchalant.

- La Guerre, anges contre anges.

- Et du côté de ta récolte d'âmes ?

Balthazar était le seul ange à connaître ses plans et sa collaboration avec Crowley et malgré tout, il s'était rangé de son côté; pourtant, Castiel sentait bien que son frère avait des réserves, et il n'était jamais à l'aise d'évoquer ce sujet…

- Toujours à la recherche du Purgatoire. Les alphas ne parlent pas beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas bien surprenant.

Les regards des deux hommes se perdirent sur les danseuses de pool dance, sans les voir, happés par leurs préoccupations. Les secondes passaient, et Castiel se surprit à apprécier d'être là, sur Terre ; pas spécialement à cet endroit, bien sûr, mais dans cette vie matérielle, à sentir le velours sous ses doigts, le parfum capiteux des corps humains, à être bercé par la musique languissante. Il avait pris goût à ces cinq sens, qui le limitait et lui ouvrait des perspectives à la fois.

Mais il devait en premier lieu retourner en 552 avant Jésus Christ pour mettre l'arme céleste en sécurité, là où Raphaël ne pourrait l'atteindre. L'idée de retrouver Dean par la suite le motiva à prendre congé de son allié et à effectuer son voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Le néon du motel éclairait par intermittence le visage figé de Dean Winchester. Posté en face de la fenêtre, le chasseur observait d'un air absent l'obscurité succédant au jour. Il regardait les voitures défiler, aux prises avec sa lutte intérieure. Une douleur sourde, lancinante, partait de son avant-bras fracturé le long de son bras droit, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il avait en horreur la façon dont l'écharpe tirait sur sa nuque, pour maintenir son plâtre suspendu contre son torse. Mais il avait dû se résoudre à se présenter aux urgences, après avoir adressé quelques paroles sympathiques à l'ange invisible. Et après avoir perdu quatre heures le cul vissé sur une chaise, un médecin avait fini par l'affubler de tout cet attirail. Quatre heures à penser, à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tandis que les mots jetés par son frère, ancrés dans son esprit, diffusaient pour l'empoisonner à petit feu.

Après un petit cocktail d'antidouleurs, il avait réussi à dormir deux heures. Le réveil n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'il l'avait craint. Après les tourments, une immense lassitude l'assaillait. Les antalgiques n'y étaient certainement pas étranger.

Le bruissement d'ailes annonçant son arrivée était presque imperceptible, mais il sentit sa présence derrière lui, éveillant des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait souhaité sa présence tout au long de ces dernières semaines, et il se manifestait au moment où il désirait être seul. La chambre s'illumina sans que l'ange n'utilise l'interrupteur, aveuglant temporairement Dean. La voix grave de Castiel troubla le silence dans lequel le chasseur s'était réfugié :

- Dean ?

Une nouvelle vague d'émotions. Il se rendait compte combien il aimait ce timbre rauque, la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom à chaque phrase, comme une litanie. Sa voix, sa présence, le rassurait. Mais il ne pensait pas que quoique ce soit puisse apaiser la souffrance qui le rongeait désormais.

- Ça va ?

Parler, exprimer ses sentiments, n'avait jamais été son fort. Résolu, il se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Les yeux azurs de Castiel rencontrèrent les siens émeraudes, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dialogue. L'ange s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule droite sans rien dire ; un fourmillement étrange se propagea le long de son bras, et se focalisa au niveau de sa fracture. Puis il effleura le plâtre, qui disparut comme par enchantement sous ses doigts. Dean regarda son bras rafistolé, le leva et le fit pivoter, pour finir par serrer le poing. Avant de replonger dans le regard bleu de son guérisseur.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

- Je l'ai fait.

Castiel hocha la tête, avant de comprendre :

- Je ne peux pas t'entendre durant mes voyages temporels.

- Et il y a une semaine, tu te baladais dans le temps aussi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, incapable de lui mentir. Dean comprit son silence. Il passa à côté de lui, soupirant :

- Tu avais des choses à faire, pas vrai ? Des choses plus importantes.

- Plus impératives, rectifia doucement Castiel.

Dean avait des fourmis dans les jambes, à force d'être resté immobile. Il fit quelques pas, sans but.

- Que s'est-il passé, Dean ?

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par raconter :

- J'étais sur une affaire de meurtres surnaturels lorsque j'ai croisé le chemin de Sam.

Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux, détaillant son air hagard et la tension de son corps. Il l'écouta attentivement :

- Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais les séries de meurtres étaient en rapport avec les quatre éléments… Avec cette déduction, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'endroit où était l'un des objets de sorcellerie. Mais Sam m'est tombé dessus, et l'a récupéré. Il a tué les propriétaires de ces reliques, Castiel. Des humains, de sang-froid, sans raison apparente. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, penché en avant :

- Je ne comprends pas où tout ça mène.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, interpellé. Les mots dansaient, s'associaient dans son esprit. Objets ensorcelés, quatre éléments. Il ne saisissait pas bien ce que venait faire la variable Sam dans l'histoire… Mais l'image de la sphère de Noé s'imposa à lui, et par association celle de Balthazar.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam fait ça.

Sa voix s'était un peu éraillé sur ces mots, et il se frotta l'avant-bras droit, là où l'os s'était brisé. Castiel mit de côté ses préoccupations, éclipsées par la détresse palpable de Dean :

- C'est lui qui t'a cassé le bras ?

- Ouais, confirma-t-il en cessant de se masser.

A son regard fuyant, Castiel perçut que ce n'était pas la seule chose que Sam avait brisé. Ecoutant son instinct, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Dean. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants silencieux, côte à côte, leurs coudes s'effleurant.

- Il _doit _y avoir une solution, laissa échapper le chasseur.

Sa main se porta à son pendentif de cristal. Castiel comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affirmation, mais d'un _besoin_.

Il hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire. Une fois, alors qu'il assistait les frères Winchester sur une enquête, Sam avait donné de l'espoir à une femme dont le mari avait été kidnappé –et à coup sûr dévoré- par un Wendigo. Castiel lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait menti à cette pauvre femme ; Sam lui avait alors expliqué que parfois, il valait mieux laisser entrevoir de l'espoir aux gens, que ça leur permettait de survivre et de se faire progressivement d'eux-mêmes à l'idée de la mort de leurs proches. Mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à mettre ce concept en application. Il ne se voyait pas assurer à Dean que tout irait bien, qu'il allait retrouver son frère ; car ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Dean sur ça.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, l'appela-t-il à son secours.

- Dean…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Dean savait. Il savait le pourquoi du silence de Castiel, qu'il ne croyait pas que l'âme de Sam puisse réintégrer un jour son corps. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que lui-même pourrait faire face à cette possibilité. La Mort, Castiel, Adams, ne pouvaient le raisonner ; car il ne voulait pas être raisonné.

- Ne laisse pas tomber Sam, Cass.

- Je me bats pour que le sacrifice de Sam ne soit pas vain, se défendit Castiel, offusqué. Je lutte chaque jour pour que l'Apocalypse n'ait pas lieu, pour que ce qui reste de Sam ne soit pas la possession de Lucifer, pour que…

Il se tut en pleine tirade, pris de court par la main de Dean empoignant son avant-bras. Le chasseur initiait rarement un contact physique : l'ange comprit que c'était sa façon de s'excuser de l'avoir accusé d'abandon. En réponse, Castiel fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour : il passa un bras autour de Dean Winchester, dans une étreinte inachevée. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il promit de manière solennelle :

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Dean.

Lorsque l'homme se redressa, Castiel jura avoir vu l'ombre d'une larme sur son visage.

* * *

**Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais je pense avoir compensé avec la longueur ;) j'ai hésité à le couper en deux, mais je pars bientôt en vacances et j'aimerais vous amener à un point précis avant mon long et lointain départ... Histoire de vous donner envie de reprendre à mon retour :p**

**Des reviews ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avec les préparatifs du voyage, je n'ai pu malheureusement écrire les trois chapitres que je prévoyais... Je vous laisse donc avec ce court chapitre de transition, à mon grand regret. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête. Castiel regarda les ombres des feuilles se mouvoir sur le sol, découpées par les rayons de soleil.

Il pensa à Dean, à leur dernière entrevue, dans une station-service perdue au bord de la route 66. Il était apparu à ses côtés alors qu'il contemplait la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le paysage, à l'abri, un café fumant à la main. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Sam. Depuis cette nuit fatidique au motel, où l'humain s'était épanché, Dean n'y avait plus fait allusion. Il était… différent. L'ange ne saurait expliquer ce que cela signifiait, mais au fil de ses visites, il se sentait de plus en plus… mal à l'aise en sa présence. Dean parlait pourtant de ses chasses, faisait parfois allusion à ses avancées dans ses projets de vengeance, usait toujours de ses expressions humaines que Castiel ne comprenait pas ; mais quelque chose était en train de changer.

Ou peut-être était-ce des idées. Peut-être transférait-il sur lui sa propre impression de fausseté. Car Castiel savait qu'il était coupable d'un énième mensonge en ne confiant pas à Dean ses soupçons concernant son frère. Il n'avait cessé de repousser l'échéance, avec une lâcheté dont il n'était pas fier, pour ne pas voir confirmer ses suspicions. Pourtant, celles-ci se renforçaient de plus en plus dans son esprit anxieux : Sam et Balthazar, en une étroite collaboration dont il redoutait l'origine.

Une flopée de feuilles mortes s'envola, chassée par les larges ailes de Balthazar. Avec son habituel sourire arrogant, il entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Que me vaut cette convocation, Castiel ?

Il ne semblait pas nerveux, mais il fallait dire que l'ange ne l'était pour ainsi dire jamais. Castiel s'approcha, hésitant un instant sur la manière d'aborder le sujet. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, il finit par lâcher d'un bloc :

- Sam travaille pour toi ?

Si Sam avait récupéré les armes angéliques comme en avait été témoin Dean, Balthazar les avait assemblées et remises à Castiel. De cela, il n'attendait qu'une simple confirmation.

- Effectivement, il récupère** tes** précieuses armes à mon compte, acquiesça Balthazar sans se démonter.

Les deux anges se jaugèrent, l'aîné semblant mettre au défi son cadet de critiquer cet état de fait.

- Depuis quand tu envoies des humains faire le travail à ta place ?

- J'ai toujours aimé déléguer, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Castiel le dévisagea intensément, cherchant à percer derrière son visage arrogant la véritable raison de cet arrangement. Balthazar croisa les bras, campé sur ses positions. Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Castiel :

- Evidemment.

Balthazar cligna furtivement des yeux, seul signe de sa déstabilisation. Castiel s'approcha plus près, et argua :

- Si les humains qui t'ont vendu leur âme décèdent prématurément, non seulement les armes sont de nouveau à ta disposition, mais de plus leurs âmes t'appartiennent, avec dix ans d'avance. Ainsi, Sam Winchester est la main tierce qui te permet de tricher sans rendre tes contrats caducs.

- Que veux-tu, Castiel ? Tu n'es pas infaillible. Si jamais tu perds la guerre, j'aime l'idée d'avoir quelques âmes de côté pour survivre, admit Balthazar. Je veille sur mes arrières.

- J'aimerais que tu veilles sur les miens avec autant d'ardeur… dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Castiel se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, dos à son frère. Bien qu'il soit un peu froissé par les secrets de Balthazar, l'ange savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son humeur.

- Ne sois pas en colère, petit frère. Je te ramène un autre cadeau bientôt.

La question lui pressait les entrailles, remontait le long de son corps pour aller lui brûler les lèvres : « _Qu'y gagne Samuel Winchester ? »_. Mais elle mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par l'appréhension. Car, au fond, Castiel connaissait la réponse. Et il préférait l'ignorer.

* * *

Un nouveau hurlement déchira le silence. Parfois, Dean avait l'étrange sentiment que ce qu'il infligeait n'était ni plus ni moins que l'écho de sa propre souffrance. Il extirpa la lame démoniaque de la cuisse de son détenu, d'un coup sec. Ce démon habitait une personne, il le savait. S'il s'était attardé sur son visage mûr et son corps filiforme, Dean aurait sans doute imaginé une mère de famille active, sportive, de nature soucieuse si on en croyait les plis de son front. Il aurait pensé à ses enfants, à son mari, et à toutes les personnes qui y était attaché, qui devait s'inquiéter de sa soudaine disparition, et imaginer le pire, restant toujours en dessous de la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre dans ces considérations.

- Alors, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Machinalement, il essuya le sang sur la lame. Le démon suivait le mouvement du chiffon le long du couteau, mâchoires serrées.

- Pourquoi couvrir un de tes potes ? Je savais pas que ça existait, la solidarité entre démons. Tout un concept, railla-t-il.

Il tourna autour du démon, arme au poing, menaçant de frapper à tout moment. La respiration était anarchique, le corps en alerte ; il sentait la peur émaner de chacun de ses putains de cellules démoniaques. Dean aimait cet instant, cet ultime tournant dans l'interrogatoire, où le démon se savait vulnérable, à sa merci, prisonnier de ce sceau qu'il avait fini par assimiler comme son tombeau le point de rupture. Il aimait flirter avec cette sensation de toute puissance, de contrôle.

Dans un ultime assaut, il planta le couteau, sans crier gare, au niveau de l'épaule droite. Il exerça une pression sur la lame, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans la chair. Le démon étouffa un cri, entre ses dents serrées. Il lâcha :

- Je ne sais pas… qui a fait ça…

- Tu te répètes.

- Mais je… je connais quelqu'un qui devrait… le savoir.

-Je t'écoute.

Il tourna de 90 degrés la lame dans la plaie, arrachant un cri au supplicié, achevant toute résistance :

- Barthélémé !

Dans le dos de la créature, Dean fronça les sourcils, étranger à ce nom. Mécaniquement, il extirpa l'arme et revint en face du démon :

- Qui est-ce ?!

Il appuya sa question en maintenant la lame au-dessus de ses doigts, décourageant tout sursaut de courage :

- Un démon qui a un sacré réseau si quelqu'un peut être au courant, c'est lui.

Dean se redressa : il le croyait. Grâce à l'entraînement intensif d'Alastair, Dean n'était pas le bourreau à qui on osait mentir.

- Et où on le trouve, ce Barthelemé ?

Le démon chercha une réponse ; Dean sut qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il étudia les blessures… et planta le couteau dans le cœur du démon d'un geste décisif, achevant le monstre et l'hôte.

Les deux mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de la chaise, Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt, tête baissée. La femme n'aurait pas survécu à l'exorcisme : il avait assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour l'évaluer. Il demeura au dessus du cadavre, les muscles encore bandés par l'adrénaline. Les relents de sang et d'urines finirent par le faire reculer. C'était cette volonté de toujours sauver tout le monde, quelque en soit le prix, qui avait perdu son frère. Sammy.

L'excitation laissa place à l'amertume, l'assurance à l'incertitude, qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Il regarda quelques instants son œuvre, insensible à l'expression de sa propre violence. Ces tortures étaient nécessaires : dans son monde, la force était le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi devrait-il en prime souffrir de ce qui devait être fait ? Se sentir mal ne l'aiderait ni lui, ni Sam, ni cette femme possédée.

Un instant, ses pensées dérivèrent et il replongea six pieds sous terre, dans le brasier permanent, consumé par le ressentiment, dévoré par un profond sentiment d'injustice et d'abandon. Ce sentiment ravageant n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. A la différence que parfois, il oubliait qu'il était en colère ; que parfois, il se sentait infiniment vide, à lâcher prise et se laisser dépérir de désespoir. En Enfer, il n'avait pas de répit, pas de temps pour réfléchir ; il n'y avait que de nouvelles victimes pour subir son déferlement de haine. Ici… La tristesse le rattrapait toujours.

Il retira calmement la précieuse lame de la chair ensanglantée, avec un bruit de succion sonore. La tête blonde du cadavre oscilla.

Barthélémé. Si c'était une étoile montante du show-biz démoniaque, le capturer ne serait pas chose aisée. Et s'il était dans l'impasse, il devra se résoudre à faire appel à Castiel… Aide qu'il n'aimait pas solliciter à outrance. Voir pas du tout, ces derniers temps. L'ange avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et Dean s'était bien accommodé au travail en solo. Et surtout, Cass n'y croyait pas… Dean ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : mais l'ange ne savait pas faire semblant et il n'avait pas envie de lire cette certitude dans chacun de ses regards céruléens.

Sa foi, c'était tout ce qui lui restait : hors de question de l'ébranler.

Il laissa le corps dans le hangar désaffecté. Rien ne remonterait jusqu'à lui, et il serait parti de la ville voisine dès l'aube. Il s'éloigna au volant de son Impala, et parcourut une vingtaine de kilomètres avant de s'arrêter au bord d'un lac. Il décapsula une bière, avant de s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture. Il y regarda les derniers rayons de soleil se refléter sur l'eau ondulée, sentit la brise caresser ses bras nus, le goût familier de l'alcool dans son gosier… sans rien ressentir d'autre que ce creux dans sa poitrine.

De plus en plus régulièrement, il se surprenait à penser que son Enfer était finalement sur Terre.

* * *

**La descente aux enfers commence réellement... mais parfois il faut toucher le fond pour remonter à la surface. **

**Je reviens mi-août, j'espère que d'ici là de nouvelles reviews me motiveront à me remettre de plus belle à l'écriture de cette fic ! Bonnes vacances :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**De retour! A J-13 de la saison 9 (sisi!), je vous livre mon septième chapitre, dont la longueur devrait compenser le retard ;)**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me confère d'autant plus de motivation pour poursuivre cette intrigue. Cette année étudiante s'avère mouvementée, et je dois d'or et déjà vous prévenir que le rythme des publications (initialement hebdomadaires) ne pourra être maintenu... Ca m'a l'air bien parti pour du bimensuel-mensuel selon les chapitres ! J'ai peur que vous oubliez un peu l'histoire, mais bon... je ne peux faire autrement. **

**Peut-être qu'un récapitulatif à chaque début de chapitre pourrait aider, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous l'aurez compris, vos avis m'aideront grandement à m'accrocher!**

**PS : Vous avez vu l'affiche promotrice de la saison 9? Parce qu'un Castiel humanisé, sans trench-coat... ça promet tellement!**

**Sur cette mise au point, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il se sentait léger, dispersé. A travers la fumée de cigarette, il discernait les formes voluptueuses d'une belle brune peu farouche. Elle tournait en rythme autour de sa barre, les mains glissant lascivement sur le métal. Croisant son regard vitreux, elle entama un déhanché suggestif. Des images toute aussi érotiques les unes que les autres s'imposaient à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, qui s'évanouirent aussitôt. Ce n'était que des souvenirs, des souvenirs du temps où il avait encore envie de sexe, encore envie de vie ; où il se sentait vivant. Ses sens s'étaient émoussés, pour finir par le couper du monde. Il lui fallait des distractions, des chasses, de l'action, des sensations fortes. Agir pour ne pas penser. Pour ne rien ressentir d'autre que l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines.

Un parfum capiteux lui flatta les narines tandis que deux bras se glissaient autour de son cou. De longs cheveux lisses glissèrent le long de son torse, et une voix sensuelle s'exprima à son oreille :

- Je pourrais te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom ce soir, beau blond…

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent d'un sourire sans joie. Rien ne parviendrait pas à lui faire oublier son nom maudit, le nom qu'il partageait avec Sammy. Winchester : maudit de naissance, disputé par l'Enfer et le Paradis. Il était le dernier. Il serait le dernier.

Dean ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. La prostituée y vit une invitation et ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de son cou ainsi exposé. Dean se laissa faire, anesthésié. Cette caresse lui rappela la bouche de Lisa, la manière qu'elle avait de s'humidifier les lèvres en anticipant chaque baiser. Il avait promis à Sam d'être heureux avec elle, et celui-ci avait été jusqu'à lui cacher son retour pour lui faire respecter sa promesse. Qu'est-ce que son frère ne comprenait pas dans le fait qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie rangée de banlieusard ? Que c'était la putain de vie de Sammy ; que ça n'avait jamais été la sienne. Qu'il aimait Lisa et Ben, mais que cela n'avait pas suffi…

Bobby n'avait pas compris non plus. Dean n'avait pas cherché à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait comme une évidence. Dès qu'il avait serré son frère dans ses bras, dès qu'il s'était assis au volant de son Impala, dès qu'il avait recommencé à chasser, il s'était senti vivre de nouveau. Comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer, petit à petit, sans en prendre conscience. C'était sa vie, bon sang. Sam dirait qu'il ne connaissait pas le bonheur, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il parvenait à affectionner cette vie de nomade sans repère. Peut-être qu'il avait raison… mais c'était sa place.

Et lorsqu'il regrettait le passé, c'était l'image de son petit frère sur le siège passager qui s'imposait sous ses paupières closes, pas autre chose.

Dean balada son regard autour de lui, la tête lourde. Il regardait ces hommes, ces femmes qui erraient ici, sans but, pour oublier la veille et le lendemain. Sa main se crispa autour de son verre, tandis qu'il prenait douloureusement conscience que son frère s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour cette humanité geigneuse et futile. Sammy aurait pu devenir un grand avocat, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, combler une femme, élever des enfants… Et il était mort ; même pas, il était vivant, souffrant milles tourments dans la cage de Lucifer, pour cette bande d'arriérés. Dean avait la nausée, écœuré par ses semblables, par les démons qui avaient jalonné son existence, par ce Dieu qui avait l'indécence d'exister.

Il voulait être seul. Loin de ces gens qui avait été leur perte.

Il se leva et acheva sa bière d'une traite, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la sortie du bar. Il n'avait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il était, mais il faisait nuit noire. Il s'engagea dans le parking vaguement éclairé, ses pas le portant naturellement vers son Bébé sagement garée quinze mètres plus loin. Il anticipa l'odeur familière du cuir, la sensation du volant sous ses mains calleuses, les notes de rock résonnant dans l'habitacle, la route qui défile sous ses yeux, inlassablement… Il lui faudrait certainement rouler une bonne heure pour dissiper le sentiment d'injustice qui l'étreignait.

Un cri lui fit ralentir le pas : un cri de protestation féminin, vague. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, avisant un couple qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres, derrière une voiture d'occasion. La femme tenait ses clés à la main, et ses deux mains reposaient sur le torse de l'homme dans un geste défensif. Son visage était dissimulé, mais Dean avait vu assez de personnes en danger pour reconnaître la crainte dans la courbe arquée de son corps.

Un instant, une fugitive seconde, Dean fut tenté de détourner les yeux et de continuer son chemin, hermétique à une autre souffrance que la sienne. Une foutue seconde. _Putain._ Il secoua la tête, et marcha jusqu'à dépasser le véhicule en question. Sa présence ne dissuada pas l'agresseur : la bouche partit à l'assaut du cou gracile, provoquant un nouveau cri. Il se racla la gorge :

- Mec, y'a plein de jolies femmes pour calmer tes ardeurs à l'intérieur, laisse-la tranquille.

Les deux corps se séparèrent. L'homme en question avoisinait la trentaine, bonne allure, carrure moyenne, relativement sobre ; Dean aurait préféré un alcoolique, facile à intimider ou à maîtriser si besoin.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires.

- C'est mal me connaître.

Un cran d'arrêt apparut. La brune étouffa un cri, adossée contre la portière. Quinze centimètres, fine, non crochetée, bas de gamme : arme d'amateur. Il nota dans un coin de son cerveau de craindre toutefois pour ses carotides ; l'arme blanche n'était néanmoins pas un réel problème, seulement un contretemps.

L'inconnu attaqua en premier. Il esquiva. Même attaque, même esquive ; tentative de clé de bras, contré par l'adversaire. Tout alla très vite, il sentait son sang cogner au niveau de ses tympans. Le son de la lame scindant l'air stressait son organisme, et il aimait ça. L'adrénaline parcourait son système nerveux, inondait son corps, focalisait ses pensées. Se défendre, se battre pour sa vie : c'était une sensation primaire, planante. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté d'aussi brut, décomplexé et puissant.

Il vit la faille ; s'exposa, pour mieux prendre le dessus. L'arme effleura son bras droit, le coupa superficiellement, avec une douloureuse sensation de cuisson. Une frappe bien placée, et le couteau tomba sur le béton. Coup de genou dans l'abdomen, pour le plier en deux, et le pousser pour le précipiter au sol. Il le retourna, lui monta dessus, et le frappa au visage. Encore et encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'émettre un son, audible ou inaudible. Puis, emporté dans son élan, comme dans une série reproductible de mouvements automatiques, il se redressa pour se saisir du cran d'arrêt.

Un sanglot lui fit lever la tête. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme qu'il avait secourue ; il l'avait oublié. Son maquillage avait coulé, laissant des traces noires le long de son visage, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle s'efforça de contenir ses sanglots compulsifs. La lame avait atterri à trois mètres d'elle ; à son approche, elle avait rampé en arrière, dans un mouvement compulsif pour lui échapper, la terreur gravée sur son visage. Dean la fixa, éberluée, comme sorti de sa transe. Il lâcha le couteau, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience de la manière dont les choses avaient dérapé. De ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, sans une once d'hésitation : tuer cet humain, comme une vulgaire créature du mal.

Dean tourna les talons et s'éloigna, loin de cette femme prête à implorer sa pitié.

Rigide, il démarra l'Impala et rejoignit la départementale, ses mains couvertes du sang d'un autre homme vissées sur le volant. Il ne s'arrêta pas au premier motel, ni au deuxième. Il filait sur la route, ses yeux fuyant son visage contusionné dans le rétroviseur, une quelconque radio trompant le silence effrayant de l'habitacle.

* * *

- L'immortalité… Cela représenterait un avantage de taille face à Raphaël.

Dos à Rachel, Castiel admirait l'Acropole. Ils se tenaient à l'ombre d'un temple grec, entre les majestueuses colonnes de pierre, au cœur d'un Paradis issu de l'Antiquité. Rachel l'avait empressé de la rejoindre, pour l'informer qu'elle avait localisé l'Ephod.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi réticent, Castiel ?

- Me rendre invulnérable, alors que tant de nos frères meurent pour notre cause ?

La jeune femme mesura ses pas, jusqu'à parvenir à sa hauteur. Elle marqua une pause, semblant absorbée par le paysage. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son dynamisme habituel, et Castiel finit par tourner la tête vers elle. Il put constater sur ses traits décidés l'étendue de ses certitudes.

- Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es notre leader, le porteur de nos convictions, et par conséquent, la priorité à protéger. Il te faut assumer ce rôle jusqu'au bout.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il le savait, mais elle devait le lui rappeler à chaque fois. Il avait endossé ce rôle parce que quelqu'un devait le faire, parce qu'il s'était entiché de cette humanité jeune et imparfaite, et de ses fervents défenseurs. Et parce que son frère avait complètement perdu les pédales, comme dirait Dean.

Sentant son trouble, Rachel posa une main apaisante sur son avant bras :

- Je suis à tes côtés, Castiel ; ça, c'est mon propre rôle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se nourrit de la conviction que reflétaient ses yeux verts, et il finit par hocher la tête.

Sans perdre de temps, son lieutenant initia le départ. Guidé par le contact de sa grâce, il se matérialisa sur Terre, en Israël, dans un cabinet à la sobriété religieuse. Un rabbin était assis à un large bureau, croulant sous des livres à la reliure usée. Bien que surpris, il ne sembla pas effrayé par leur apparition. Il détailla d'un œil critique leurs tenues occidentales, avant de demander :

- Vous êtes des Anges, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et nous sommes venus récupérer le bien de Dieu.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent. Castiel pouvait apercevoir l'Ephod, soigneusement dissimulé sous la tenue du religieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais sa grâce pouvait le sentir vibrer dans toute la pièce. Rachel s'exprima d'une voix compatissante mais docte :

- Vous êtes un homme de bien, David. Vous appliquez la loi de Dieu parmi les hommes, sans vous laisser dicter votre conduite par vos semblables. Nous savons que l'Ephod vous préserve de leur courroux.

- Et si je suis victime d'un nouvel attentat ?

- Vous avez votre place au Paradis.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Et s'il lui disait que Dieu leur avait tourné le dos, comment réagirait-il ? Continuerait-il à prier, à lutter ou abandonnerait-il ses pieuses convictions, son combat, pour se consacrer à sa vie, à sa famille ? Il dissipa ces pensées :

- Il est temps de rendre ce qui appartient au divin.

Il soutint le regard clair du rabbin. L'homme se leva, et avec la dignité d'un condamné, se déshabilla. Se faisant, il récita sans l'once d'une hésitation : _« Aaron et ses fils les porteront, quand ils entreront dans la tente d'assignation, ou quand ils s'approcheront de l'autel, pour faire le service dans le sanctuaire ; ainsi ils ne se rendront point coupables, et ne mourront point... »*****._

Une des rares évocations de l'Ephod dans les écrits ; rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient son pouvoir parmi les hommes. La cuirasse apparut, colorée sur le torse pâle ; elle lui arrivait quelques centimètres en dessous de la taille. La relique avait été sans nul doute modifiée depuis sa perdition sur Terre : elle avait été affublée par endroits de pierres précieuses, comme les hommes affectionnaient de traiter les objets de valeur.

L'Ephod passa des mains du rabbin à celles de Rachel. Le regard de Castiel fut attiré par les brûlures qui zébraient par endroit le torse de l'homme. Ce dernier le vit étudier ses plaies, et devança sa question :

- J'étais à dix mètres lorsque la bombe a explosé.

- Ne portiez-vous pas l'Ephod ?

- L'Ephod vous rend immortel, il ne vous épargne pas les blessures, ni la douleur qu'elles engendrent.

Rachel échangea un regard avec lui, lui signifiant qu'elle n'en savait rien mais que cela ne changeait pas la donne. Elle s'avança pour lui donner la parure, tandis que le rabbin se détournait pour se rhabiller ; et brusquement, ils étaient là.

Tout alla très vite. L'un des trois anges planta sans ménagement son arme dans le cœur du rabbin ; Castiel profita de ce laps de temps pour saisir le bras de Rachel, et sans prendre le temps de considérer une autre option, les précipita tout deux par la fenêtre ouverte. Ils firent une chute de trois étages, et l'atterrissage lui fit expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Ils se redressèrent néanmoins, et coururent à travers la foule animée.

- Avec la foule, nous avons peut-être une chance de les se…

La voix de Castiel s'éteignit, tandis qu'une éblouissante lumière blanche les enveloppait, accompagnée d'une centaine de hurlements d'agonie. Puis plus rien, ce fut le silence, ce vide effrayant qui suivait la mort. Au loin, il entendait la voix féminine de Rachel lui enjoindre de courir, mais il ne pouvait pas ; il ne pouvait plus. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, des bourdonnements assourdissants dans les oreilles, sans se souvenir de les avoir jamais fermés.

Décimées. Ces personnes, toutes ces vies, décimées, en une seconde, juste pour les mettre à découvert. Des centaines de cadavres, les orbites à vif, la bouche figée dans un cri sans fin. Ses frères auraient pu figer le temps, les poursuivre mais ils avaient choisi de ce massacre. Castiel n'était pas dupe : la méthode le visait personnellement, sorte de guerre psychologique lancée par Raphaël. Et ça marchait, ça l'atteignait en plein cœur : il serra les poings, sentant une rage dévastatrice l'envahir.

Si seulement il avait les âmes du Purgatoire, si seulement il pouvait les mettre en pièce d'une seule impulsion, d'une seule pensée, maintenant et ici-bas.

Il demeura immobile, indifférent aux supplications de Rachel. Lorsqu'il parla, il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix :

- Mets l'Ephod.

- …

- Porte-le.

- Castiel !

- Je commande, lieutenant !

Il leva un regard noir vers elle, et elle fut prise de court par son éclat de colère. Castiel n'avait encore jamais perdu son sang froid de cette manière, et n'avait jamais joué ainsi de son autorité sur elle.

- Raphaël veut me tuer de ses propres mains, mais ses partisans n'auront pas le même égard pour toi, alors c'est un ordre !

Sa répartie mourant sur ses lèvres, elle revêtit docilement l'Ephod, qui épousa aussitôt son gabarit.

- S'ils le veulent, ils devront te l'arracher de force, c'est compris ?

- Oui.

Castiel se retourna. Il ne regarda pas le reste des corps entassés, mais se focalisa sur les silhouettes debout sur la chaussée, à une vingtaine de mètres de leur position. Sans les quitter des yeux, il retira l'arme angélique de sa ceinture, déclarant le début des hostilités. Juste derrière lui, Rachel dégaina sa lame avec un bruit cristallin. En face, les trois soldats de Raphaël les imitèrent.

* * *

Dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, Dean cessa de faire bonne figure. Il se voûta, et parvint en titubant jusqu'au lit. Il fouilla dans son sac, s'efforçant d'ignorer le tremblement nerveux de ses doigts, et en sortit trois comprimés qu'il avala d'une traite pour soulager la douleur. Puis il s'affaira à retirer sa veste, découvrant la manche ensanglantée de son tee-shirt. Un peu maladroitement, il tâta la blessure en serrant les dents, pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : la coupure était relativement superficielle. Elle avait déjà cessé de saigner : il renversa de l'alcool dessus avec un gémissement sourd et la banda sommairement.

Après ces soins infirmiers, il finit par boire de longues gorgées désaltérantes, puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Un instant, son cerveau lui donna l'ordre de se relever pour saler le périmètre et proférer quelques incantations de protection ; vieux réflexe de son cortex primitif. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'adonnait plus à ce rituel, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de petit frère à protéger. Que craignait-il, pour sa part ? Que ces fils de pute viennent, Dean Winchester leur réservait un accueil d'enfer.

Les médicaments, mélangés à l'alcool, commençaient à faire effet : Dean se sentait partir doucement à la dérive. C'était une sensation à la fois effrayante et reposante, que de lâcher prise…

« _Tu te souviens, quand on était petits ? Tu me lisais Robin des Bois. On adorait cette histoire. Tu rêvais de faire comme lui, de sauver des gens. »_

Surgissant du fin fond de son encéphale, la voix inhabituellement rauque de Sammy se rejouait dans son esprit.

_« Moi, je me disais que c'était pas possible pour moi. Car je n'étais pas gentil, je n'étais pas pur, pas quelqu'un de bien. J'avais 3 ans, Dean ! Tu crois que je le savais déjà, que j'avais du sang de démon en moi ?_ »

_Regardes-moi à présent, Sammy ; sang de démon ou pas, suis-je meilleur que toi ? _

Si seulement il avait pu prendre son fardeau. Si seulement c'était lui que le démon aux yeux jaunes avait souillé, cette fameuse nuit. Si seulement Sam était encore là…

Refaisant le monde, son pendentif luisant au creux de sa paume, Dean Winchester sombra dans les affres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Avant qu'on ne les décrivent comme des chérubins, les anges étaient représentés comme de puissants guerriers, à juste titre. Ils étaient forts, bien sûr, mais ils étaient surtout guidés par leur foi, étrangers au doute, à la faiblesse des sentiments, à la fatigue de l'esprit. Et c'était encore ainsi que se battait les partisans de Raphaël : avec une conviction aveugle. Mais ce n'était plus le cas de Castiel… L'ange du jeudi doutait, livré à lui-même, il craignait pour sa sœur, pour ses protégés, pour l'humanité ; il n'y avait plus de question de volonté ou non de Dieu, seulement un gouffre d'incertitude. Et c'est ceci, sans nul doute, qui fit que son adversaire eut l'avantage.

La lame se ficha dans son flanc gauche, avec une douleur fulgurante. Castiel poussa un gémissement rauque, alors que l'arme s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Son corps le trahit ; il bascula contre son assaillant, qui le maintint contre lui.

- Non !

L'ange effectua un mouvement de rotation et se retrouva derrière Castiel, une main sur le manche du poignard, l'autre soutenant le corps en état de choc. Les deux autres partisans de Raphaël s'écartèrent, laissant place à une Rachel à l'épaule ensanglantée, le souffle court, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle étudia la blessure d'un coup d'œil affolé, appréciant le degré de gravité.

- Donne-nous l'Ephod, ou il meurt.

Elle sonda le sérieux de l'ange, se heurtant à des traits neutres. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles, Castiel se constitua un visage décisif : elle ne devait pas céder. Mais même si elle semblait aussi froide que le marbre, Castiel savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le sacrifierait pas… Et que si elle demeurait silencieuse et roide, ce n'était pas par hésitation, mais pour rechercher un moyen de les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Je peux aussi l'éventrer tout de suite.

Pour appuyer sa menace, il remua l'arme céleste dans la plaie, arrachant un rictus douloureux à Castiel. Rachel serra les poings, impuissante. Son regard émeraude croisa celui de Castiel, et il y a lut ses excuses. Il durcit son regard azur, l'interdisant de céder : l'Ephod ne valait pas qu'il y laisse sa vie, ils trouveraient un moyen de le détourner pour neutraliser Raphaël… Mais une fois l'avoir dépouillée de son armure, ils tueraient Rachel, pour le priver de son bras droit. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Son expression changea, et Castiel sentit un poids peser sur sa poitrine : c'était un regard d'adieu. La tension dans ses épaules féminines se relâcha, annonçant sa reddition. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester, refuser son sacrifice. Le visage serein, Rachel avait amorcé un geste pour retirer le vêtement ; quand des bruissements d'ailes annoncèrent l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Un de leurs assaillants s'écroula à terre, poignardé dans le dos, ses grandes ailes noires imprimées sur le sol. Les deux autres s'éclipsèrent, en sous-effectif. Brusquement lâché, Castiel s'affala par terre, le visage dans la poussière.

Il entendit un tourbillonnement d'ailes, et son âme de guerrier saisit que sa section s'était envolée à la poursuivre des deux anges en cavale. Les deux mains restantes se posèrent sur son dos, cherchant à le redresser. Avec son aide, il se mit à genoux, s'agrippant aux épaules salvatrices :

- Ca va ? Castiel, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui…

Il toussa, et la douleur se réveilla vivement. Il porta d'instinct la main à son flanc, et en retira une main poisseuse de sang. La main de Rachel se crispa sur son avant-bras :

- Il faut te soigner.

- Aide-moi à me mettre debout.

Elle l'aida à se redresser, sur ses jambes légèrement vacillantes. L'adrénaline retombait, et un sentiment de dégoût, de ressentiment, d'accablement, l'étreignit, remplaçant la sidération. Il s'écarta un peu de Rachel, gardant l'équilibre d'une main sur son épaule non blessée, et plongea son regard dans le sien :

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Je te protégerais toujours.

L'ange ne releva pas. Les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles s'estompaient, laissant place au silence de la place. Le regard de Castiel dériva sur les corps abandonnés, et ce fut comme s'il encaissait une seconde fois le désastre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le corps mutilé d'une petite fille, étendue à côté d'un étalage de fruits, qui n'avait vécu qu'un huitième de son existence.

Ecœuré, Castiel fit quelques pas chancelant vers le petit corps. Rachel ne dit rien, dissuadée par son visage fermé. Il lui intima d'une voix rauque :

- Va mettre l'Ephod en sécurité.

- Tu es blessé.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Rachel n'insista pas, respectant son besoin de solitude. Elle détourna les yeux du trench-coat et s'envola, happée par les affres du temps.

Castiel resta quelques minutes ainsi, à se recueillir devant cette fillette innocente. Pour la plupart de ses congénères, dont Raphaël, l'humanité n'était qu'une espèce parmi tant d'autre, du bétail ; tout au plus des primates distrayants. Il ne savait d'où lui était venu cet amour pour ces créatures terrestres… Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été là… Quand certains ne voyaient que les guerres et la destruction se succéder sur Terre, Castiel y avait surtout vu l'amour, la bravoure, et toute cette foule de sentiments que les humains éprouvaient de façon sauvage, brute, impie, qui les poussait à vivre, à accomplir, en dépit de leur condition fragile de mortel. Castiel avait toujours été connu pour son empathie et sa loyauté, et pour cette raison il s'était vu attribué de nombreux protégés, et les avait aidés à mener à bien le plan prévu par leur Père. Jusqu'au jour où Dean Winchester lui fût assigné.

Et son amour, sa dévotion pour l'Humanité s'était muée en quelque chose de plus… personnel. Il n'avait plus été au-dessus d'eux, mais parmi eux. Pour la première fois, puisque son protégé ne pouvait étrangement pas considérer sa forme originelle, il avait dû prendre un vaisseau. Investir le corps de cet être pieux, feu Jimmy Novak. C'était le mot : investi. Il s'était investi. Et en évoluant quelque peu parmi ces êtres, dans ce corps, en s'attachant à cet humain en particulier, il ne faisait plus qu'observer, il s'était mis à les comprendre. Et surtout, surtout, il avait partagé.

Et lorsqu'il avait fallu faire un choix, Dean ne l'avait pas corrompu comme aimait à penser certains : il n'avait fait que trouver les mots et les actes justes pour révéler les propres convictions réprimées de Castiel.

C'est à la recherche de ces mots qui avaient le pouvoir de renouveler sa foi qu'il quitta ce cimetière.

* * *

Un boucan sans nom l'arracha à son sommeil, et Dean se redressa brusquement, une main plongeant aussitôt sous l'oreiller. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent, à la recherche de l'acier froid, en vain. Il serra les dents, se maudissant de cet oubli ; mais désormais, c'était lui qui cherchait les démons, pas le contraire… Heureusement, il s'était endormi la lumière allumée, et vit une forme humaine parmi les débris d'une table en bois. Il reconnut aussitôt le trench-coat beige, et cessa de respirer :

- Cas ?

L'ange répondit par un grognement inaudible, qui ressemblait grossièrement à une confirmation. Dean sauta sur ses jambes, mais prit deux secondes pour calmer ses ardeurs, sa soirée alcoolisée se rappelant à lui. Il ignora toutefois la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne, et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à Castiel, qui se relevait avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à lui, celui-ci était debout, le torse étrangement penché en avant, le bras plaqué contre son ventre. Il posa une main sur son dos :

- Cas, ça va ?

- Désolé, Dean. L'atterrissage a été… maladroit.

Il désigna les débris du meuble d'un geste vague, mais Dean n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le sang qui maculait l'éternelle chemise blanche de l'ange, rouge vif, traversant les couches jusqu'à tâcher le côté gauche de son manteau. Il attrapa les épaules de l'homme, le forçant à se redresser avec une grimace :

- Bon sang, Cas…

- Ce n'est rien, Dean… le rassura l'ange droit dans les yeux.

Sans l'écouter, Dean le mena sans ménagement jusqu'au lit, où il l'assit.

- Débarrasses-toi du trench et de la chemise.

Tout cela disparut instantanément, et l'ange se retrouva torse nu. La trousse de soins était encore posée sur le lit, et Dean plongea la main dedans pour récupérer des compresses et des bandes, ainsi qu'un kit maison de suture. Par réflexe, il prit aussi le désinfectant mais le lâcha aussitôt par terre, se rappelant à la seconde que l'ange ne craignait pas les infections. Une fois équipé, il regarda Castiel : son front perlait de sueur, mais son regard azur était clair, et débordant d'une confiance aveugle. Lorsque Dean avança doucement sa main, il écarta la sienne ensanglantée, lui libérant l'accès à la plaie.

Dean renversa le reste de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissé traîné, et nettoya la zone avec quelques compresses. Il reconnut le dessin caractéristique laissé par un poignard angélique, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. La blessure était profonde, mais il savait qu'avec un peu de temps, l'ange cicatriserait. Il saisit un fil solide et l'aiguille, et passa une longue minute à maudire ses mains tremblantes à chaque nouvel échec pour faire passer le fil dans le trou.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Dean, captant son attention. Il sonda son regard, et dans le même temps, une sensation indéfinissable envahit Dean de l'intérieur ; lorsque la main de l'ange retomba, ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Il se sentait aussi plus clair, plus connecté à la réalité : son corps était purgé de l'alcool. Il détourna le regard, et reprit le fastidieux exercice. Le fil glissa dans l'ouverture, et un nœud plus tard, Dean fit son premier point. Castiel ne maugréa pas : les lèvres pincées, celui-ci regardait l'aiguille rentrer et ressortir, mémorisant la méthode d'un air concentré si une telle situation devait se reproduire. Une fois la plaie béante suturée, il mit en place quelques compresses, puis fit le tour du ventre avec une bande pour maintenir le pansement.

- Tu es plus disposé à me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une lutte pour une nouvelle arme, rien de nouveau, esquiva Castiel.

Il étudia attentivement les quelques contusions de son visage, avant de faire le lien avec son bras pansé. Lorsqu'il avança une main bienveillante, Dean recula :

- Garde ton mojo, ce ne sont que des éraflures.

- Un démon ?

Dean se revit à genoux sur l'homme, saccageant son visage de ses poings. Il ressentit cette hargne, ce sentiment de contrôle qui l'avait alors habité et cette détermination froide, surnaturelle, lorsqu'il avait saisi la lame. Il secoua la tête :

- Un connard d'humain, en réalité.

Il s'assit sur le siège en face de Castiel, penché en avant, ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses.

- Vous avez gagné ? s'enquit Dean.

- Oui.

Mais à l'expression de son visage, c'était une victoire mitigée. L'ange ajusta un peu son bandage, avant de faire dériver ses doigts sur son ventre, parvenant à une cicatrice ancienne dans la partie basse sur sa droite.

- Il a probablement été opéré de l'appendicite, intervint Dean devant sa curiosité. C'est courant chez l'enfant.

- Sam l'a eu aussi, commenta rêveusement Castiel en suivant la trace de l'incision du doigt. Mais pas toi.

- Vrai. Mais… comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as été mis sous ma protection : je sais pratiquement tout de toi, Dean Winchester.

Et alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, Dean avait la sensation que c'était vrai il détourna les yeux. Il tenta de cacher son malaise :

- Puisque tu me forces à jouer les infirmières, mes ordres sont simples : du repos, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et surtout, pas de mojo avant demain. Compris ?

- Compris, Dean.

Dean fouilla dans son sac pour lui jeter un tee-shirt blanc, pas franchement à l'aise avec un Cas torse nu. Cela le rendait tellement… humain ; cela lui rappelait le Cas du futur, avec sa drogue et ses désillusions. Et puis, deux hommes torses nus dans la même pièce, c'était déjà trop pour le macho qu'il était.

L'ange l'enfila sans poser de questions, tandis que Dean s'allongeait sur le lit pour reprendre son sommeil là où il l'avait laissé, étendu sur le flanc gauche. N'entendant pas l'ange esquisser un mouvement, il maugréa :

- Allonges-toi…

Le matelas grinça, le temps que Castiel trouve sa place. Puis la lumière s'éteignit, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

- On avait dit plus de mojo, Cas…

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, bercé par la respiration lente et profonde de son humain, Castiel se souvenait.

Il n'avait jamais été cherché d'âme en Enfer, alors. Ce n'était pas un acte exceptionnel dans l'histoire, mais il était assez rare pour que les rumeurs circulent au sein des garnisons angéliques. Les anges se retournaient sur lui, murmurant sur son passage; certains avec confiance, d'autres avec médisance, mais toujours avec curiosité. Castiel savait que rechercher une âme torturée, déchiquetée parmi des milliards d'autres, serait périlleux; alors il s'était mis rapidement à la recherche d'une base pour travailler.

Voyageant dans le temps, Castiel était remonté à la naissance du petit être qui deviendrait Dean Winchester. Puis il fit défiler les années, observant l'âme blanche et nue se faire façonner par la vie : il la vit grandir et resplendir, mais il vit aussi chaque encoche, chaque tâche d'obscurité, qui la blessa. Il mémorisa la cartographie de cette âme, pour la reconnaître sans hésitation le moment venu; il s'imprégna de cette essence, pour mieux la porter en son sein.

Avec du recul, Castiel se rendait bien compte que l'exercice n'avait pas été anodin. En traversant sa vie, cette vie d'épreuves, d'amour et de sacrifices consentis, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'éprouver de la compassion pour son protégé. Entre autre, Castiel se souvenait de cette fois, cette première et quasi-unique fois, où Dean Winchester avait prié. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, alors que son petit frère était en train de se faire opérer d'une appendicite, le jeune adolescent avait posé son front sur ses mains jointes, priant les anges de préserver Sammy des maladies; que lui s'occuperait des monstres. Par la suite, Dean ne s'était plus tourné vers Dieu… Quand il avait fallu ressusciter Sammy, c'était vers l'Enfer qu'il était allé.

Il aurait tant souhaité que Dean n'ait jamais eu à affronter les tortures infernales, cette succession de douleur et de haine, qui avait abouti à ce dégoût de soi-même. Mais paradoxalement, c'était cette décision qui avait mené à leur rencontre et Castiel ne pouvait imaginer le reste de son éternité sans celle-ci. Ce sentiment était à la fois si naturel, et si… étrange.

A ses côtés, la respiration de Dean s'accélérait, irrégulière, le coupant dans son introspection. Il tourna la tête vers lui, détaillant les traits crispés de son visage, et notant la sueur perlant sur son front. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux s'agitaient de droite à gauche, indiquant un mauvais rêve. Castiel savait de quoi les images étaient faites : Alastair, de pauvres âmes déchiquetées par ses mains devenues bourreau, la mort de Sam, de Bobby…

Dans un mouvement protecteur, Castiel s'allongea de biais, et tendit une main apaisante vers son humain. Sa paume épousa naturellement son empreinte, et l'âme de Dean fut à nouveau nue sous lui…

* * *

_Sa peau le brûlait, le démangeait comme jamais; ses ongles se ruèrent sur sa peau, et il l'arracha, découvrant sa chair luisante. Il l'arracha par lambeaux d'épiderme, avec des hurlements de dément, qui faisait écho à la souffrance des milliards d'âmes tourmentées. Rien ne le soulageait, et les tortures se succédaient sans répit. Rien, excepté cette proposition, ce marché qui était sa lumière au fond du tunnel, dont il se détourna pendant près de 30 ans. _

_Le oui franchit ses lèvres, parce que la souffrance l'emporta sur le reste. Il lamina des âmes plus ou moins innocentes : des enfants et des adultes, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, sans distinction. Le dégoût se mua en haine, parce que c'était plus facile. La contrainte devint un plaisir, parce que chaque particule de son âme était rongée. _

_Le décor oscillait, passait de la fournaise de l'Enfer à la noirceur du parking, sans se fixer. Mais la sensation était toujours la même : l'impression de toute puissance, de contrôle qui pulsait dans ses artères, le détournant de sa souffrance, le présent écrasant le passé. Il souillait une âme; il tabassait un corps à mort. Il découpait une âme en deux; il fendait un corps humain d'une dizaine de coup de couteau. Encore, encore, et encore. Cela le démangeait, et assouvir ces pulsions le soulageait. _

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, arraché à son sommeil. Il croisa le regard sombre de Castiel, face à lui, et sentait sa main brûlante sur son épaule. Il se redressa vivement, pris en flagrant délit. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, assis sur le lit :

- Putain, je t'avais dit de ne pas recommencer !

Castiel demeura immobile, raide comme un piquet, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'il avait vu, étranger à la colère de son protégé. Ce fut la voix impersonnelle de l'ange qui refit surface pour le mettre en garde :

- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Dean…

Sur la défensive, le chasseur rétorqua :

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les démons ne confessent pas tous leurs petits secrets devant une tasse de thé.

- Cesse ça; il en va de ton âme. Chaque blessure infligée te rapproche de ta condition en Enfer. Tu te conduis toi-même à la perdition.

- Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas dérangé de me faire torturer Alastair, pas vrai, Cass ?

Dean se leva brusquement, dans un grincement strident de matelas. Il fit quelques pas vifs, avant de se retourner et de pointer un doigt accusateur vers l'ange, qui s'était redressé à son tour.

- Quand il s'agissait de ta cause, ça ne t'a pas posé autant de problème de m'imposer ça !

Les vannes s'ouvrirent : sa distance, sa condition d'ange, ses préoccupations concernant le Paradis; tout vola en éclat. Parce que de cette âme qui avait bouleversé son existence, il ne resterait plus rien… En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejoint :

- Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé, Dean ! Tu m'as changé…

La prise de Castiel autour de son bras le brûlait. Il plongea dans ses yeux bleus, et ne put que constater toute l'ampleur de ce fait. Castiel avait toujours fait preuve de plus d'empathie que les autres anges, mais il y avait bel et bien un fossé entre le soldat aveugle de Dieu qu'il avait rencontré et l'ange rebelle qui l'agrippait à présent avec tant de conviction.

- Et bien, pas moi. Je suis toujours le même monstre qui est sorti de l'Enfer, asséna le chasseur avec un regard acéré.

Et voilà, on y était. Dieu avait fait ce que Dean Winchester n'avait jamais su faire : se pardonner. L'homme ne pouvait qu'enfouir l'horreur au plus profond de lui, qui le rattrapait une fois le voile de la conscience levé. Castiel l'avait vu refouler la noirceur qui l'avait possédé, la craindre, s'efforcer de garder son frère du bon côté, de sauver l'humanité, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus facile de tout abandonner, d'haïr le monde et de tout détruire. Mais il avait suffi d'un élément déclencheur pour que Dean ne glisse et en arrive précisément à ce point de rupture.

- Tu es humain, Dean… 30 ans, c'était déjà un miracle cesse de te blâmer.

- Et tu es la main de Dieu, qui va me laver de tous mes pêchés et me ramener dans la lumière ? ironisa Dean avec un rictus de mépris. Devine quoi, je ne marche pas.

- Dieu n'a rien à voir avec la main que je te tends. Dieu n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec tout ce que j'ai consenti à sacrifier pour épouser ta cause, déclara l'ange avec ferveur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Castiel prit la main de son protégé, presque avec défi. Dean ne recula pas. Sa paume était moite dans la prise assurée de Castiel. Partant du bas de ses reins, une chaleur électrisante remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, induite par cette inhabituelle promiscuité. Il y eut cette envie, ce brutal désir de ne jamais lâcher cette main, d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens ; de l'entraîner dans sa chute, ou de se laisser tirer vers le haut, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. De le corrompre, ou de se laisser baigner dans sa lumière, pourvu qu'il ne le lâche pas…

La respiration de Castiel s'était inhabituellement accélérée. Leurs visages étaient proches, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et il pouvait sentir l'odeur musquée de Dean. C'était troublant, cette manière que son cœur avait de tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il avait peur, peur de le perdre, peur de voir cette âme noircie s'effriter entre ses doigts… Dean était son protégé. Dean était son ami. Dean était la cause de tout ceci.

- Tout va bien, Cas.

Le chasseur retira prudemment sa main de la poigne de l'ange, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Promets-le-moi, Dean.

- Te promettre quoi ?

- Que tu vas sauver ton âme de la perdition.

- Tout ira bien, Castiel. Tu n'auras pas à me repêcher une seconde fois.

A cet instant, aussi blasphématoire que ce fut, Castiel ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il « repêcherait » Dean Winchester autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

* * *

_*****Je voulais spécifier que l'Ephod, bien que cet objet biblique soit obscur pour moi comme pour vous, existe bel et bien dans la Bible, et que j'ai interprété librement son évocation (ci-copiée) dans les Ecritures pour lui conférer cette fonction d'armure d'immortalité... Et bien sûr, elle aura son rôle à jouer... _

**Des réactions, des interrogations ? Le prochain chapitre sera un virage en tête d'épingle dans la relation de nos deux protagonistes... Probablement dans 15 jours :) !**


End file.
